Harry Potter and the Last Quidditch Game
by Kitty c
Summary: Thanks to all who read! Chapert 11 is up now! please r/r! It's a little h/h but mostly adventur.
1.

Chapter 1: Warm up  
"My lord now that we have all returned to you what is your plan?"   
"Have patient Lucius." Lord Voldemort laughed coldly "Harry Potter's end has come, the days of darkness ruling the word is starting. May the Prophecies come true and show the world the true ruler." Voldemort's evil laughter echoed. The circle of Death Eaters around him laughed.   
Harry Potter bolted up in his bed in Number 4 Privet Drive. Draped in cold sweat and sheer pain shooting out of his lightning shape scar.  
***  
It was only weeks before the start of a new year at Hogwarts School. The 15-year-old Harry Potter stepped off the Underground station platform in London. A specific platform that leads Harry right into Diagon Alley where he would buy his school supplies for the year. The past years he came with his best friend Ron Weasleys, but this year the Weasleys went on a vacation to Spain for the summer and they are coming straight from Spain. Harry slowly wondered around the streets crowed with witches and wizards, trolls and even... giants.  
"How d' yeh do Harry?" Hagrid shouted over the noise waving his hand vigorously. "What' yeh doin' here by yer self? Where' da Weasleys?"  
"Hi Hagrid!" Harry wad through the crowed to get to his friend. "Ron and his family is on a vacation in Spain, they're meeting me here."  
"Goo' luck ta yeh, I must go, must return ta da school." With that he left. Harry was standing alone again, but no for long.  
"Harry! Over here!" Hermione called from the entrance of Leaky Cauldron.   
"I thought I was never going to find you!" Harry exclaimed with a broad smile on his face.   
"You grew taller Harry!" Hermione said as Harry got next to her, " your taller than me now!"  
"I was hopping I'd grow taller. Have you got your things?" Harry took out his list, "I just got here a while ago and I've only been to Gringotts."  
"I just got here too. Where is Ron?" Hermione looked around.  
"His dad changed position at the end of the school year and they went on a vacation to Spain."  
"Spain?! I have always wanted to go to Spain! My parent work in the summer too so we can't leave the country for very long." Hermione looked pass Harry and gasped. "Ron! What happen to you?" Harry turn to see a tall red hair boy approaching. It was Ron, only his pale skin is now a much darker color.  
"I take it that you had a good summer." Harry said greeting his friend. "you've grown taller too."  
"yes, and I'm still taller than you." Ron laughed. He and Hermione seemed to have remembered something at the same time. Hermione took out a copy of the Daily Prophet and hand it to Harry while Ron busily searched his pockets.   
"Read the front page Harry." Hermione said excitedly.   
"Sirius has been proven innocent!" Ron said pulling crumpled paper out of his pocket.   
"What?" Harry couldn't believe what he is hearing his eyes scanned quickly through the story.  
"Peter has been caught!" said Hermione.  
"why didn't he tell me?"  
"this only happened two days ago! I think..." Hermione's words were interrupted by the sound of fluttering wings. Hedwig came flying with a message tied around his leg. Harry took the letter and read out loud.  
"Dear Harry! I am free now they caught Peter and I am proved innocent I will see you Hogwarts. After school ends you can come and live with me if you want. Sirius Black." Harry was so over whelmed with joy he was speech less.   
"Hello? Harry?" said Ron waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "Lets go get our school stuff and afterwards mom you can come and stay at my house Hermione is staying too. We will go and pick up your things. And you can tell the Dursleys that you won't be going back to them again."  
"Yeah. They will be so happy and start celebrating until the next Christmas!" Harry was extremely glad he's not going back to the Dursleys. Another day of Dudley's diet would kill him. The three friends almost skipped towards Flourish and Blotts.   
"Hermione what are you doing with all that?" Ron exclaimed looking at Hermione's pile of books. "Have you lost your ability to count? We only need five."  
"Harry would you give me a hand?" Hermione said from behind her huge pile of books. Harry quickly put his books that he purchased in his book bag and took half of Hermione's books. "And the answer to your question Ron. Is no, I have not lost my ability to count. Some of us happen to like to read and is taking more courses the others." Hermione said almost angrily. She was use to it, every year Ron would have say something like that when they are getting out of Flourish and Blotts.   
"Hermione lets go, didn't you say you have to leave early today?" Harry asked as Hermione pull another book off the shelf.  
"That?" Hermione said barely looking up form her book. "I said it just to get you and Ron out of the Quidditch supply shop. I thought you'd be smart enough to remember that I'm leaving with you guys to stay at Ron's." A familiar laugh came from behind them. Draco Malfoy.  
"What do you want?" Said Harry looking at Malfoy, beside him Ron and Hermione were also watching.  
"Since when is this Potter and friends only shop?" Malfoy looked at Hermione's pile of books and added, "What is a Mudblood like you buying so many books on magic? Or are you buying it for Weasley here who can't afford a new quill?"  
"Shut up Malfoy." Said Harry trying to hold Ron back.  
"Is that the best comeback you have Potter?" Malfoy sneered.   
"Let's get out of here," Hermione picked up her stuff and stepped passed Malfoy, Harry followed dragging Ron behind him.   
"How could we just walk away like that?" Ron protested as the trio walked away from Flourish and Blotts.   
"We are far too mature to play his game with him." Hermione said as a matter of fact, "don't you see? If you don't get mad at him he lost. The purpose of teasing us is for him to get a good laugh at the emotions on our faces." Ron still turned away and sulked unhappily.   
"Oh Ron! Remember what we are going to celebrate?" Harry quickly change the subject, "Sirius is proved innocent! We are not going to let Malfoy's stupid comments ruin our day are we? Come on lets go get some ice cream!" At the sound of ice cream Ron's face light up and he seemed to have forgotten all about what happen.  
"You said the magic words!" Hermione sounded quite impressed with Harry it almost made him blush. Quickly Harry turned away and started jogging.  
"Race you to the ice cream stand!" He shouted at Hermione.  
"Hey! Not fair! You don't have so many books to carry!" Hermione ran to catch up with Harry, who is now joining Ron at the ice cream stand. All three of them had completely forgotten their encounter with Malfoy only five minuets earlier.   
***  
"Hello Harry dear!" Molly Weasley greeted the children at fireplace. " How is your trip? "  
"Fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied politely. And it was the truth. Harry had always had trouble with traveling by Floo Power, but this time everything went fine. He ended up in The Burrow (the Weasley's house) in one piece, not feeling at all dizzy. His friends appeared soon after wards, followed by Ron's twine brothers Fred and Gorge. Finally Mr. Weasley stepped out of the emerald green flame and the flickering green faded back into the familiar reddish-yellow glow. Percy, the Weasley's third oldest son, suddenly appeared staring at his family in front of the fireplace in the family living room.  
"Still showing off the fact that you can Apparat, huh Percy." Fred the older of two twines taunt his older brother.  
"You are only saying that because you can't." Percy snapped back immediately.   
"You two should stoop bickering and grow up." Ginny, the youngest member of the Weasleys family appeared in the room. "Oh hi Harry, nice to see you."  
"What's with her?" Harry asked Ron quietly. Ginny was no longer the giddy little girl Harry had known.  
"I don't know since the end of last year she's been acting all mature and everything." Ron whispered to Harry, "it's almost as if she's another person."  
"Or she could just have grown up." Hermione injected trying to be helpful. She too had noticed Ginny's sudden change. Before any of them can continue this discussion Mrs. Weasley hustled them off to wash up for dinner.  
***  
Dinner was wonderful, a huge feast compare to what Harry had been fed all summer long. The delicious smell of each fantastic dish made Harry's mouth water. Although Harry should be starving he didn't seem to have an appetite. He was remembering his dream from the night before. All through out the summer Harry had been having the similar dreams, only the one last night was far clearer and decipherable than the other ones. What were the Prophecies the Dark Lord mention of? Why dose it have any thing to do with me?  
"Hello?" Ron waved a hand in front of Harry's face. His friend was staring off into space, "Harry? Are you still alive in there?"  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked sounding very concerned. When Harry's eyes focus on the reality he's living in again he notice every one at the dinner table, all the Weasleys and Hermione were staring at him with a concerned look on their faces.  
"Is everything alright honey?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "You haven't touch a bit of your food."  
"Everything is fine," Harry lied producing a smile. "I was just a bit tiered, you know from the trip and all." Harry didn't know if they bought it, he was most certain his friends didn't, but they stayed off the topic for the rest of the diner.   
After the great feast Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the Weasleys lawn looking at the summer sunset. The sky and the clouds are all painted purple pink and orange. The night crept slowly in and soon filled the dark sky with twinkling stars. The three watch all this in silence not one of them stirred or have spoken a word. They all seemed to have very deep thoughts. Ron however had seemed to have fallen a sleep. Ginny Weasley watched them through her bedroom window. Her heart filled with bitter jealousy. Although none of them seemed to be still in the world and no lost deep in their thoughts, Hermione and Harry's hands are tightly clasped together. Harry at some point must have fallen asleep too, because he's leaning his head on Hermione's shoulders. Ginny had tried hard all summer to become more like Hermione, to become more mature so Harry, who is a year older than her, would like her. Ginny looked at the tiny shiny glass vale in her hand and looked out the window again. Ginny silently slipped it into Hermione's trunk and muttered bitterly.  
"You are going to die Hermione." Her eyes blank with no emotions and she collapsed into her bed.  



	2. 

Chapter 2: Practice  
"It's time to go dears." Mrs. Weasley's voice filled the room. Three boys bolted straight up out of bed. The twins looked at Ron who's yarning on his bed and asked.  
"Where is Harry?" Ron looked around. Harry's bed was empty, his glasses gone and his trunks also gone. Ron was horrified, had Harry ran away in the middle of the night? The twins obviously thought the same thing, because they looked at their little brother with their mouth wide open.   
"Did I miss the biggest fly catching contest?" Harry said walking into the room finding Ron and his twin brothers looking at each other with their mouth hanging wide open. Then Harry realized what they were gaping about - they thought Harry had run away. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You guys are starting to act like my mom." The three red-faced Weasley joined Harry, laughing at throwing pillows at each other.   
Hermione followed the sound of laughter and found herself in the boy's bedroom. "If I'm not mistaken it is morning." Hermione fought to keep a straight face, but she failed. The four boys looked completely hilarious with feathers sticking out of their hair and tangled in their blankets. "Pillow fights can wait until we get to Hogwarts, if we do not miss the train that leaves in less than a hour."  
"Yes mom. " the boys said together and started laughing all over again.   
By the time Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys drove (in their awfully small flying car) to King's Cross Station they only had fifteen minuets before the Hogwarts Express leaves. The group of children hurried onto the last compartment having their heavy trunks behind them.   
"Good bye." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said as they all aboard the train. "Behave yourselves now! Ron and Harry try not to get into trouble."   
"We will!" called all the children sticking their heads out of the compartment window as the train slowly pull out of the station. As they all settle back into their seat Harry thought about the promise he had just made to Mrs. Weasley and smiled sadly. It's the most impossible thing to accomplish. Even if he doesn't find trouble, it will find him. He had no idea what they were going into.  
"Alright you all." Fred and George announced when everyone settled into their seats and the train speeded down the rail. "Lee has save us a spot in the front so we're leaving. See you all when we get there." With that they closed the compartment door behind them. Harry looked out the window watching the field of green summer grass swooping by. Ignoring his friend's usual chatter, he stared blankly out the window not looking at any specific points. Despite all the peacefulness something didn't feel right to him, something keeps telling him that the peacefulness is only a distraction. And the dream what does it mean? With all the thoughts troubling his mind he couldn't even catch up on some sleep. He grunted quietly.  
"Is everything okay?" asked Hermione laying a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and met her eyes. She looked extremely worried.   
"Everything's fine, I just fell asleep." Harry lied forcing a smile onto his face "I shouldn't have stay up that late last night." His friends looked at him filled with concern. Before Harry had time to make up an excuse there was a knock on their compartment door, before the door was slide wide open. There stood a tall man in black robes smiling down at them.  
"Professor Lupin!" The four exclaimed with great surprise. This was a great surprise, one Hermione had not expected. Harry's occurred silence was put to the back of all their minds.  
"Nice to see you lot again." Professor Lupin grinned broadly as he enter the compartment. "Ron you have grown taller." He examined each of them from head to toe. "Hermione and Ginny you two are just getting too stunning. I don't think I could have recognized you if I stayed away any longer." Hermione blushed. Professor Lupin walked over to Harry and ruffled his untidy hair. "And you. You have grown a whole lot since the last time I saw you. You look more like James everyday." He smiled at Harry and whispered, "Sirius gave me something to give to you." Hermione could see the professor slip a thick envelope into Harry's hand. Harry quickly pocketed it.   
"Well do you have enough space for me to join you?" Professor Lupin smiled.  
"We have more than enough space Professor." Ginny said happily offering Professor Lupin a seat. Before Professor Lupin has time to sit down there was another knock at the door.  
"Hi is Ginny here?" a girl with short blond hair stood in the doorway. She was tall and slender, strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes.  
"Hi Melinda!" Ginny was excited to see her friend. She got up and introduced her to everyone. "This is Melinda she's a Ravenclaw second year, she's the one I've been writing to all summer."  
"Hi Melinda!" They all gave Melinda a wave. Melinda's pale cheeks flushed.  
"Melinda, this is my brother Ron." Ginny pointed at Ron. "And the girl across from him is Hermione Granger, and next to her is the famous Harry Potter." At that, the girl's eyes seem to twinkle with excitement.   
"Oh Harry Potter!" She rushed towards Harry, "Can I have your autograph?" As Harry wrote his name on a piece of parchment the girl babbled on. "Oh! Thank you so much. I heard a lot about you and I've read every book there is about you but I never thought I'd meet you in person!" for a quiet looking girl she spoke way more than her share. Harry handed her the parchment.  
"Don't go around telling everyone, or showing it off okay?" Harry pleaded.  
"Sure. I won't." Melinda nodded happily. Harry doubt she heard what he said.  
"Alright I'm going to go and sit with Melinda now!" said Ginny as she and Melinda left closing the door behind them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Lupin took their places again.   
"Aren't you going to see what's in the envelope?" asked Ron eagerly.  
"Oh yeah." Harry quickly pulled out the thick envelope. In side there was a letter and several photographs, and a thick little disk.   
"Go on read the letter first." Ron urged impatiently. Harry read.  
Dear Harry  
I hope Hedwig got to you before Lupin did. He won't be teaching this year though...  
"You won't." Harry stopped at looked at Lupin, who shook his head.  
"Unfortunately I will not be teaching, but I will be around the school." Lupin replied, "Dumbledore had asked me to come just in case Voldemort decide to attack. Go on keep reading. " Harry read on.  
I do hope you would come and live with me after school ends. I'm at my own house now. I've started fixing up the place and I found these ask I was cleaning up and decided to send them to you. You might want pictures of you when you were younger to put into your photo album that Hagrid gave you.  
Harry carefully lay out the photographs on the empty seat between him and Hermione. Inside one of the pictures his parents waving happily at him with a little blue bundle in their hands in front of a house.  
"That's you're house before it was blasted apart." Lupin said pointing at the house.  
"Aw! Look at that picture." Hermione pointed at a picture with just Harry wiggling in his little crib under his blue blanket. Harry felt his face redden. He thought he never had to go through this - since the Dursleys didn't have any baby picture of Harry.  
"Look at this one." Ron said picking up a picture of Harry pulling on Sirius's hair as Sirius stood holding Little Harry for Lily. Looking at these pictures was like a trip down memory lane for Lupin. He felt tears flood into his eye, he blinked them back. Harry picked up the letter and read on as his friends gawk at the pictures.   
The disk is a message your parents had left for you. They told me if anything was to happen to them. I have to give it to you. Just press the button on the corner to start it.  
Harry curiously pressed the little red button on the corner of the black disk. A beam of light shot out of the center of the disk. In the light a picture of Harry's parents appeared. Harry's hand trembled and his throat went dry. The figures begin to speak.  
"Hi Harry." Said James. "We are making this recording so that just incase anything happen to us you can still have something of us."  
"Harry, we want you to know that we love you very much" said Lily, "We won't ever leave you for no good reason and we want you to be happy." Harry's eyes watered and he could no longer hold it back. He didn't care if his friends are watching. He had never thought that he would hear his parent's voice again but here they are standing in front of him, speaking to him. He wanted to be held by his mother to be teased by his father but that's something that is never going to happen. At this moment the compartment was filled with the sound of Lily's singing voice. The song was so beautiful it would make a nightingale a shamed. He felt Hermione's hand touch his. He took it and squeezed it tight. When Lily's song finally ended the image flickered and disappeared. No one spoke for a long time.  
"I'm sorry Harry." Lupin started, "I didn't know it's..."  
"It's alright. I have to thank you for giving it to me." Harry said drying away his tears and forced a smiled. Lupin's heart ached seeing the boy like this, but he couldn't think of a way to cheer him up. Just as Lupin is troubled by the thought the solution came to their door. A woman pushing a cart filled with food came to their door.  
"Any thing for you dears?" she asked. Harry took out his moneybag.  
"Oh Harry would you get mine from my trunk?" said Hermione, "it's under your seat." Harry bent over and pulled out Hermione's trunk. He unlocked it and lifted the lid. A sudden explosion caught him by surprise. A black flash zapped him and Harry passed out.  
  



	3. Let the Game Begin

A/N: Thanks to all the people who've read and reviewed my story! It really help when people do review.  
and for those who are comfused about Ginny. She was under Voldmort's curse. See she's jelouse of Hermione and she's been touched by the Dark Magic before so she's easyer to get at.  
sorry to all who loves Ginny. she's not really bad. She didn't want to tell them anything cuz she's scared Harry would be mad at her. I don't own anything except my own ideas and people! Thanks To All and that meanse you! yup you.  
Chapter 3: Let the Game Begin   
¡§My lord.¡¨ Wormtail bowed in front of a hooded figure, ¡§The task went as it was planed, and it turned out the way you expect it to.¡¨  
¡§So little Potter did grow.¡¨ The hooded figure¡¦s voice cold as the winter ice, ¡§That was just a warm up.¡¨ The figure rubbed his hands together, ¡§Now, Let the Game begin.¡¨  
***  
When Harry regained consciousness again he was no longer on the Hogwarts Express. He was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing with his friends next to him. There was also a young witch he didn¡¦t know dressed in nurse¡¦s robs.   
¡§Oh! Harry!¡¨ Hermione¡¦s worried face was now lit with a smile. Her eyes were red as if she¡¦s been crying. Harry struggled to get up. ¡§Oh no don¡¦t get up you need rest.¡¨ Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office with Professor Lupin and Dumbledore behind her.   
¡§Ah Harry you are awake!¡¨ said Dumbledore, ¡§Do you have any idea as to what happened on the train?¡¨ Harry shook his head.  
¡§I was hoping you might sir.¡¨  
¡§Well you had a nasty run in with a powerful bit of Dark Magic placed in Hermione¡¦s trunk on the train,¡¨ Dumbledore explained, Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably. ¡§Professor Lupin here kept you alive.¡¨  
¡§I guess I¡¦m really lucky than.¡¨ Harry smiled weakly.  
¡§You are lucky, with out you everyone on the train could have died.¡¨  
¡§What?¡¨ Harry stared at Professor Dumbledore. ¡§Why?¡¨  
¡§Well, you took the rather powerful blow from the Dinamic charm all by yourself.¡¨ Professor Lupin explained, ¡§It was powerful enough to blow up the whole train, but you somehow absorbed or rather focused it on yourself.¡¨  
¡§Yeah you saved everyone!¡¨ said Ron who was still fascinated by the fact.  
¡§How long have I been out for?¡¨ Harry asked.  
¡§Not very long.¡¨ Said Madam Pomfrey. ¡§They¡¦ve just brought you in from the train.¡¨ She shoved a cup of potion into his hand. ¡§Drink this. It will prevent headaches.¡¨ Harry obediently drank the foul tasting potion.   
¡§Excuse me, but I must return to the start of the year feast. The sorting would be starting soon.¡¨ Dumbledore said after Harry downed the last of his potion.  
¡§May I go too?¡¨ Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey hopefully, ¡§I¡¦m feeling quite normal.¡¨ Madam Pomfrey examined him carefully and finally she said reluctantly.   
¡§Oh alright Potter! But I will see you right here after the feast.¡¨  
¡§I will see you later!¡¨ said Harry happily running out of the Hospital wing with his friends. Lupin watched them leave and sigh. Next to him Madam Pomfrey smiled.  
¡§That boy is just getting stronger by the day.¡¨  
***  
The Great Hall was already filled with students when Harry, Ron and Hermione finally made their way in. The first years were there too standing in two lines in front of the High Table waiting to be sorted. A cheer went up as they enter the Hall.  
¡§Way to go Potter!¡¨ Harry heard someone shouted.  
¡§Everyone knows what happened.¡¨ Ron informed Harry in a whisper as they made their way down to the Gryffindor table. Hermione didn¡¦t say anything.  
The Great Hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in front of the first years and, on top of it, the Sorting Hat. It began to sing.  
You may think I look old  
You may think I am broke  
But I bet you will never find   
Another hat so smart and bold  
I belong to a great one  
One named Gryffindor  
He and three others had a dream  
To teach those all adore  
Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor  
Are the founders of Hogwarts School.  
All of them have their values so into houses they divide.  
The Gryffindors are brave and bold   
Ravenclaw the cleverest  
In Hufflepuff the hard workers were placed  
Ambition in Slytherins is no disgrace.  
Now long ago they can still divide  
And chose by themselves  
But what are we suppose to do  
Now that they are gone  
So the founders thought of me  
And given me a head  
I will take a look inside your mind  
And I will choose instead  
Come put me on don¡¦t be afraid   
I would not ever be wrong  
To put you in where you belong  
That is my job.  
The crowed burst into applause. The Weasley twins stood up on their chairs cheering above everyone else¡¦s clapping.  
¡§Boy am I going to miss it¡¦s songs once I leave Hogwarts.¡¨ Said Gorge when they finally settled down.  
¡§Yeah this is our last year.¡¨ His brother agreed.  
¡§So maybe we should do something extra special¡K¡¨  
¡§Like maybe¡K¡¨  
¡§Getting good marks so you can come back and teach at Hogwarts?¡¨ Harry suggested.  
¡§The kid¡¦s got a point.¡¨ Said Fred putting a serious look on his face.  
¡§I reckon so too.¡¨ George nodded. And burst out laughing seeing the shocked look on Harry, Ron and Hermione¡¦s face. ¡§NA!¡¨ They said together. Everyone laughed. Even Hermione who¡¦s been quiet all evening. Harry was glad to see Hermione happy again. He knows she¡¦s blaming herself for the incident on the train. Since it was her trunk and she did ask him to open it. Harry touched Hermione¡¦s hand, she turned around to face him.  
¡§Hermione. Is your luggage okay after you know.¡¨ Hermione could hear Harry over all the cheering as the first years are being sorted.   
¡§you almost got killed and you wonder if my luggage is okay?¡¨ Hermione exclaimed.   
¡§Well obviously I¡¦m alright but I don¡¦t know if your luggage is.¡¨ Hermione smiled and nodded. Good old Harry, even if he wasn¡¦t okay he¡¦d still be worrying about her luggage. He always thinks of everyone else before himself.  
¡§Herm it¡¦s not your fault.¡¨ Harry¡¦s voice was soft his emerald green eyes shinning. ¡§you didn¡¦t know.¡¨  
¡§I should have.¡¨ Hermione said harshly, ¡§I packed it, I should have known.¡¨  
¡§Herm they could have put it in after you shut your trunk.¡¨ Harry said gently. Even if what Harry said was true Hermione still couldn¡¦t forgive herself. She remembered his groans of agony as the Dinamic charm zapped him. She had made him suffer. She had put him in pain. Harry evidently seemed to have read her mind he squeezed her hands tightly in his and gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back.  
Ginny watched this all from a distance were she sat alone. Tears filled her eyes, she was afraid, she didn¡¦t know what to tell them.  
***  
¡§Calvin Zackory.¡¨ A tall sandy haired boy stepped up to the stool as Professor McGonagall called his name. He was as tall a Ron. He sat in the stool with the Hat on his head. After a few moments the Hat called out.  
¡§Gryffindor!¡¨  
¡§Edward Zackory.¡¨ The last boy stepped out into view. Harry assumed that the boy was the identical twin of Calvin Zackory. He too had sandy hair and was as tall as Ron. He sat in the stool, but before the Hat even touch his hear it shouted.  
¡§Gryffindor!¡¨ The sorting has now ended. The two new members of Gryffindor came and sat down next to Harry.  
¡§Hi I¡¦m Calvin Zackory.¡¨ Said one of the boys holding a hand out to Harry.  
¡§And I¡¦m his brother Edward Zackory. He¡¦s a bit older than me so that¡¦s why he¡¦s a bit taller.¡¨ Harry looked at the boys carefully. Yes one was shorter than the other. ¡§ We are 5th year transfer student¡¦s from Canada!¡¨   
¡§Er¡K well I¡¦m Harry Potter.¡¨ Harry smiled and took Calvin¡¦s hand.  
¡§You are Harry Potter?¡¨ Edward exclaimed.  
¡§Yup. And this is my best friend Ron. And that is¡K¡¨  
¡§Your girlfriend?¡¨ Calvin asked looking at Hermione. She blushed. So did Harry. Everyone who was listening in started to laugh. Harry quickly shook his head.  
¡§No, she¡¦s a friend. Only a friend. She¡¦s Hermione.¡¨ Harry was still blushing.  
¡§Right we know.¡¨ Said George who was standing near by.  
¡§I¡¦m Fred and that is George.¡¨ Fred popped up from next to George. ¡§Ron is our baby brother. Aren¡¦t you Ronniekins?¡¨  
¡§Shut up.¡¨ Ron said annoyed. The conversation was interrupted when Dumbledore stood up to speak.   
¡§Welcome one and all¡K¡¨ His voice was drowned out by a loud sound of eerie music followed by a loud shattering sound.  
Every piece of glass, window and mirrors, shattered all together. Everyone in the Great Hall froze, even the teachers. The silence didn¡¦t last for long, but long enough for Harry to wonder who would attack during the start of year feast? The still air was broken by the squeaks, and screeches through out the Hall as every piece of glass shot up and hovered in mid air. Chaos followed the squeaks. Glass pieces were zooming around slicing and plunging into people¡¦s flesh. Each piece search around hungrily for more pray, covered in blood.  
¡§Everyone! Quick outside! First years first!¡¨ Professor McGonagall was screaming at the top of her lungs over the chaos. ¡§Prefects take your first years out!¡¨  
Harry looked around the Hall franticly searching for his friends not noticing a piece of glass coming up behind him.  
¡§Harry! Behind you!¡¨ Ron called out.  
¡§Stupefy!¡¨ Harry shouted, just in time to stop the glass from cutting straight into his heart.  
¡§We have to get out of here!¡¨ Hermione said over all the noise. She, Harry, Ron and the Zackory twins stood tightly together ¡V backs to each other. A swarm of glass hover around them like mad wasps. Now Harry got a close view of one of the pieces. It wasn¡¦t like the others; it had the Dark Mark on it.  
¡§Let¡¦s get out of here!¡¨ Ron urged when they finally reached the big wooden doors. They were the only students still in the Hall. The last people for that matter of fact. There was only Hagrid and Dumbledore in there now.   
¡§Hurry Ron!¡¨ said Fred ¡§We have to close the door before more comes out!¡¨ Ron stepped out the door followed closely by the others. Harry hesitated, looking back and spot Hagrid staggering. He was swinging his massive arms around trying to fend off the on coming showers of glass. Harry ran to his aid without hesitation. Not noticing his friends¡¦ desperate shout for him to come back.  
¡§Stupefy!¡¨ Harry zapped a piece that was coming behind Hagrid aiming for his head.   
¡§Harry! What ye doin¡¦ here? Yer suppose ta be behin¡¦ da doors in safety!¡¨ Hagrid bellowed angrily.  
¡§But I couldn¡¦t just¡K¡¨ Harry argued.  
¡§No time now!¡¨ Dumbledore had reached them. ¡§Stand back now!¡¨ he closed his eyes and started muttering something not noticing the sharp piece of glass coming behind him. The piece with the Dark Mark.  
Harry raised his wand but another piece of glass sliced his arm. The pain caused him to drop his wand. He knew what he had to do. He stepped between Dumbledore and the glass. The pain was increasable as the glass forced it¡¦s way deep into his chest. Harry didn¡¦t have time to cry out in pain before he crumbled to the ground, unconscious.  
***  
Outside the Great Hall only the fifth, sixth and seventh years stood with the staff. They peered anxiously at the door. The atmosphere had become silent in the Great Hall. They let out a sigh of relief as the door creaked open. Hagrid came out carrying Harry¡¦s limp body with Dumbledore on his side..  



	4. Time out

Thanks to all the peopel who reviwed! Especially Kelly! Here is more for you all to read!  
Chapter 4: Time Out  
Every one stare with their jaws hanging wide open, Ron was among the lot. He couldn¡¦t accept what he was seeing ¡V his friend dead on the first day of school! But Hogwarts was supposed to be safe! Hermione next to him was crying and rushing over to see Harry.   
¡§He would be alright.¡¨ Said Dumbledore, ¡§We will get him to Madam Pomfrey. Now the rest of you go in and help your school mates to the hospital wing.¡¨  
***  
Ron and Hermione wanted to see their friend, but there¡¦s work to be done. They helped the conscious students to the Hospital wing, where many teachers were healing wounds and mending bones. No one was really seriously injured and the unconscious students passed out because of fear not injury.  
It was nearly dawn and the first raise of light has touched the earth. All the injured students were helped back to their houses. Everyone look shaken and tired, all gathered in front of the Hospital wing door. Some slouched on the floor others yarn and fought a losing battle to keep their eyes open.   
¡§Well done all of you.¡¨ Said professor McGonagall looking at the students. ¡§You may all return to your dormitory now and get some rest.¡¨ They didn¡¦t need encouragement, all the students turned and started slowly towards their towers. As Professor McGonagall was about to step through the Hospital wing door a voice called out.  
¡§Professor¡K¡¨  
¡§What is it?¡¨ She turned to face Ron and Hermione  
¡§Do you think we can see Harry?¡¨ Hermione asked.  
¡§Now children I can¡¦t¡K¡¨ Professor McGonagall started to object when Dumbledore stepped out of the door.  
¡§Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger please do come in.¡¨ He gestured towards the door.   
¡§But sir¡K¡¨ Professor Dumbledore gave Professor McGonagall a look and she shut up and left shaking her head. Once Professor McGonagall was gone Hermione asked.  
¡§ What happened Professor?¡¨  
¡§I got lucky. If Harry hadn¡¦t been there to block the shard of glass I¡¦d be dead.¡¨ The thought of that made Ron shudder. If Dumbledore had died who could stop the glass? ¡§Unfortunately Harry wasn¡¦t so lucky himself this time around.¡¨ Ron and Hermione could see why as they reached Harry¡¦s Bed. Harry¡¦s still form lay there as stiff as wood, his face was pale and there was a horribly deep and long gash in his chest. Madam Pomfrey was hovering over him trying to close the wound.  
¡§Is he going to be okay?¡¨ Hermione asked weakly.   
¡§This is all I can do for him. That glass must have been cursed.¡¨ Said Madam Pomfrey as she bandage up the wound. ¡§Time will have to heal it now.¡¨  
¡§Should someone till Sirius about this?¡¨ Ron asked.  
¡§I think so. I do not reckon he will forgive us for not telling him.¡¨ Professor Dumbledore agreed, ¡§Besides he¡¦s living in a house in Hogsmeade it wouldn¡¦t take him too long to come here to see Harry.¡¨   
¡§Sir¡K can we stay here?¡¨ Ron asked as Professor Dumbledore stood to leave. Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to object but Dumbledore silenced her.  
¡§Harry should wake up to familiar faces. You can stay until Sirius gets here.¡¨ Hermione and Ron stood watching until Dumbledore disappeared from view then took their seats next to Harry¡¦s bedside. They fought to stay awake but weariness over took their anxiety and they soon fell asleep.   
***  
¡§My Lord everything went as planed.¡¨  
¡§The Ancient Lune has been activated.¡¨ Voldemort laughed ¡§Now we will see how long the great Harry Potter last!¡¨ Laughter echoed all around.   
***  
Harry awoke with a sharp burning pain in his chest. His eyes flickered open.  
¡§Harry?¡¨ a voice called out softly ¡§He¡¦s awake!¡¨ Harry¡¦s eyes came to focus. The voice had belonged to his Godfather Sirius Black. Sirius wasn¡¦t the only one bending over him, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and his best friends Ron and Hermione who looked like they¡¦ve just woken up. Harry struggle to sit up and speak, but his wound won¡¦t budge. It sent out stabbing pain causing him to fall back down.  
¡§Now don¡¦t you try to get up young man!¡¨ said Madam Pomfrey. Harry took in a deep painful breath and tried his voice again.  
¡§What happened?¡¨ Harry gasped. That wasn¡¦t the only question he wanted to ask but it was all he could manage.  
¡§You saved the school.¡¨ Professor Dumbledore said simply.  
¡§How?¡¨ Harry asked now speaking with a bit more ease.  
¡§You saved his life. If you weren¡¦t there he wouldn¡¦t have been able to cast the spell to stop the mad glasses!¡¨ Ron and Hermione said at once.  
¡§I heard all about it Harry,¡¨ said Sirius ¡§you had quiet a trip on the way here too. You are lucky to have friends like them. They¡¦ve stayed with you ever since you were brought in!¡¨  
¡§Thanks.¡¨ Harry smiled weakly at his friends. Ron and Hermione looked awfully tiered and worn out.   
¡§Well¡¨ Ron said finally ¡§if your awake I guess we should leave now, and er¡K catch up on our sleep.¡¨ With one last look at Harry Hermione followed Ron out.  
Dumbledore gave Madam Pomfrey a look and she replied him with a disapproving glare and said.  
¡§Alright, but not too long this boy needs rest¡K¡¨ she walked away muttering something under her breath that Harry didn¡¦t catch.  
¡§Who do you think did this?¡¨ Harry asked.  
¡§Harry! After the school year end you won¡¦t have to go back to the Dursleys anymore! You can come and live with me! We got a house in Hogsmeade!¡¨ Sirius spoke too suddenly obviously trying to change the topic.  
¡§That¡¦s great!¡¨ Harry wasn¡¦t so easily distracted, ¡§ I saw the Dark Mark on one of the pieces!¡¨  
¡§Are you sure? I mean they were all flying around right?¡¨ Harry opened his mouth to continue the argument with Sirius when Dumbledore cut in.  
¡§Sirius there is no point, Harry should know.¡¨  
¡§What did you find?¡¨ Harry asked urgently. Dumbledore took out a piece of glass. There was The Dark Mark engraved on it.   
¡§Does this mean Voldemort is after him again?¡¨ Sirius asked with great concern looking at Harry. Before Dumbledore could say anything they heard Harry sounding old and worn out of emotions.  
¡§Maybe I shouldn¡¦t be at school¡K¡¨ They both looked at the boy. He was only 15, but his face down cast and pal. His once lively, dazzling emerald green eyes had became pale and dull. ¡§We got lucky on the train and this time, but people still got hurt¡K How much longer will our luck hold?¡¨  
¡§Harry¡K¡¨ Sirius started not knowing how to comfort his godson.  
¡§Non sense.¡¨ Said Dumbledore ¡§we didn¡¦t get lucky! We got you. Both times everyone could have died with out you.¡¨  
¡§But¡K¡¨ Harry started, but he felt weak and the pain in his chest was hurting him so bad he couldn¡¦t breath. He started to cough vigorously.  
¡§Harry!¡¨ Sirius reached out, running his long fingers softly over Harry¡¦s chest. His cool touch cooled down the blazing pain in Harry¡¦s chest. Madam Pomfrey came rushing in with a goblet of potion.  
¡§Drink this.¡¨ She handed it to Harry, ¡§rest and say no more.¡¨ Harry looked at Dumbledore and Sirius who smiled kindly at him. He drank the foul tasting potion and closed his eyes falling quickly to sleep with only one thought in his head. Had Dumbledore really meant what he said?  
***  
There was darkness all around. A beam of light shone on a stone the stone had writing on it. The writing seemed to glow in the eerie darkness.  
After 14 years the suffering one still lives  
Alive, to stand for the light.  
But on the 14th year faith shall decide  
Who would win; who would die;  
Who would take over dark or light?  
May the 14th year not be his last  
For he¡¦s the only hope for us to survive  
But he must first seek out what he own that the Dark does not  
It¡¦s the only chance he¡¦s got  
***  
During his stay in the Hospital wing Ron, Hermione and Harry¡¦s other friends visited him every day. Bringing him every king of sweet there is. By the time Harry was finally allowed to leave the Hospital wing he was sure another day of his stay and his friends visiting would drive their Nurse mad. The only reason Harry¡¦s friends were allowed to visit is because of their new nurse Mandy. Mandy was a nice girl with long blond hair and watery blue eyes. She was as nice as she looks. Mandy always has her ways of talking Madam Pomfrey into thing. Harry was lucky (Hermione¡¦s opinion) to have not miss any of his classes since they didn¡¦t start until a couple of days later. Everything was going so smooth Harry has almost forgotten the attack of the killer glass. Sirius has return home since there is no more exploding bottles or flying glass. Everything was going so well Voldemort almost hated to ruin things for Harry. ¡¥Almost¡¦  
  



	5. Up By 90 Points

Hello agian everyone. Thank you all for reading my story! Special Thanks to Kelly the best and I mean the best Reader I have had! And Thanks to everyone else who has reviewd! Here's the next part! It's a Happy, Very Happy Part! It doesn't have anything about the Prophecie in it or the Lune (maybe a little) but you will find out about them in the next chapter which is coming up soon! so read and enjoy! and plez do review!   
:)Thank YOU!:)  
  
Chapter 5: Up By 90 Points   
Harry surprisingly found going back to class joyful. Not only Harry. All the Gryffindors chatted excitedly at the breakfast table in the Great Hall (with all the glass replaced) before their first Defense Against Dark Arts class.   
¡§Finally there is a female DADA teacher!¡¨ Hermione was saying.  
¡§What was her name again?¡¨ Ron asked  
¡§Professor Lockhart.¡¨ Lavender, who was listening in, replied.  
¡§Wonder if she¡¦s related to the other Lockhart we got second year!¡¨ said Seamus Finnegan. Whispers and questions spread rapidly around the table.   
¡§Do you think she¡¦s nice?¡¨  
¡§Hope she¡¦s not like the other Lockhart!¡¨ Harry shuddered at the thought. Professor Lockhart had almost killed him even though not consciously.  
¡§Do you think she¡¦s a werewolf?¡¨  
¡§Nah a Vampire maybe.¡¨  
¡§Or perhaps a goblin?¡¨  
Professor Lockhart didn¡¦t turn out to be what everyone guessed. She was a black woman quite tall and a head full of very curly hair. Her eyes seem to shine next to her dark skin. She was a rather cheery and joyful (unlike most of Hogwarts teachers maybe except Dumbledore) Harry noticed as he and the other Gryffindors took their place in the desks. Unfortunately they had to share this class with the Slytherins.  
¡§Hello class I¡¦m your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cassie Lockhart, but please address me as Professor Lockhart. I¡¦m from Africa. I have encountered almost everything from Vampires to Boggarts in my travels around the world but I have yet to encounter a jinxed position. When I heard that Hogwarts have not yet has a DADA teacher who stayed for more than a year I decided to come and see for myself. Now, are there any questions before I start?¡¨ Harry was quite impressed at her little speech. Neville to everyone¡¦s surprise raised his hand and stood up.  
¡§Are¡Kare you related to our other DADA teacher Gilderoy Lockhart?¡¨ Neville¡¦s face was white and he was shaking badly. Evidently Neville didn¡¦t like Gilderoy Lockhart very much and was afraid that this was his sister of something. Everyone especially the Slytherins begin to laugh. Hermione was awfully angry and Harry tried hard to hide his smile.  
¡§I hope I¡¦m not related to that fiction writer who likes to boast a little too much.¡¨ She gave Neville a kind smile. Something appeared in Neville¡¦s desk ¡V a chocolate frog with a note. Harry was able to see what was written on it. It said ¡¥don¡¦t worry I didn¡¦t poison it¡¦ Neville relaxed a bit and smiled as he unwrapped the chocolate frog. Even if she was related to the other Lockhart she was much nicer.   
¡§Now class how many of you has been in works of Dark Magic?¡¨ everyone¡¦s hands shot up, ¡§not including the recent event.¡¨ Hands slowly went down until there was on one left except Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
¡§Ah I¡¦ve heard a great deal about you three.¡¨ She smiled again. ¡§Would you like to come up and share it with us?¡¨ Ron and Hermione just stared at her. They clearly didn¡¦t want to.  
¡§Professor Lockhart,¡¨ Harry spoke up ¡§I believe everyone had enough knowledge about it and there is no point of retelling the stories.¡¨  
¡§A very brave comment Mr.. Potter! With a strong mind like yours and the bravery not wonder you are still alive. 10 points for Gryffindor!¡¨ For a frightening second Harry thought she was going to take off points. Everyone was liking their teacher more and more.   
¡§She¡¦s the best teacher next to Lupin!¡¨ Ron said as they walk out of DADA class. Harry agreed with all his heart.  
***  
¡§Harry! Ron where are you going this early in the day?¡¨ Hermione asked as Harry and Ron climbed through the portrait hole. ¡§It¡¦s Sunday!¡¨  
¡§Well you¡¦re up early too yourself! Me and Harry have Quidditch practice.¡¨ Ron explained.  
¡§Ron! You are on the team too? Oh! Why didn¡¦t you tell me?¡¨ Hermione exclaimed.  
¡§Well he just found out from Wood yesterday. Ron is going to take Wood¡¦s place as the Keeper. Wood is our coach, but he can¡¦t play.¡¨ Said Harry  
¡§Yeah with Wood as our coach and Harry as Captain we are going to rock the Slytherins this year!¡¨ Ron exclaimed. Harry¡¦s face turned red.  
¡§Ron! They haven¡¦t vote for Captain yet how do you know I¡¦m going to be Captain?¡¨ Harry was really embarrassed.   
¡§Well it¡¦s not that hard to tell who everyone is going to vote for!¡¨   
¡§Why not let Fred and George be Captain?¡¨ Harry said quickly, ¡§I mean this is their last year and they have more experience than I do and¡K¡¨  
¡§What ever. I¡¦m still voting for you!¡¨ They had already reached the Quidditch pit. Everyone else were already there waiting.  
¡§Hurry up you two! Everyone has submitted their ballot we are waiting for you two so we can count the votes.¡¨ Wood was waving two sheets of parchment at them as they broke into a run to join the others.  
¡§Six votes for Harry Potter!¡¨ Wood announced as they counted up all the ballots, ¡§and One vote for Fred and George Weasley!¡¨ Everyone cheered. Harry blushed. Suddenly flash a little silver bottle with wings appeared. The Lune. The eerie music they heard in the Great Hall and Voldemort¡¦s laughter Flash. Harry was back in the Quidditch pit with the Gryffindor Quidditch team cheering around him.   
¡§Oh Harry this is great!¡¨ said Hermione giving Harry a hug.  
¡§I told you so!¡¨ said Ron.  
¡§Wait¡K I don¡¦t want to be Captain.¡¨ Everyone around him stopped and looked at him.  
¡§What do you mean Harry?¡¨ Fred asked.  
¡§I¡¦m¡K I¡¦m not as good or experienced as the rest of you and¡K¡¨ Harry blushed, ¡§I think Fred and George would make better Captain than I would.¡¨  
¡§Aw thank you Harry, but be serious you do want to be Captain don¡¦t you?¡¨ George patted Harry on the head.  
¡§I am serious I don¡¦t want to be Captain.¡¨  
¡§Well I suppose we can¡¦t force him.¡¨ Alicia said with much disappointment.  
¡§Then who¡¦s going to be Captain?¡¨ Katie sounded a little troubled.  
¡§How about the Weasley twins?¡¨ Harry suggested again.  
¡§I suppose¡K¡¨ Before Angelina could finish her sentence Fred and George gave her and everyone else on the team a big hug.  
¡§Thank you! Thank you all!¡¨ Fred started as George bowed and blew kisses at everyone, ¡§We accept the position as Captains. We promise we will make the best Captains. Sorry Wood, but you know what they say two heads are better than one!¡¨   
¡§Not if there is nothing in the heads?¡¨ Draco Malfoy came walking in with the Slytherin team.   
¡§Get out pussy cats we are here to practice,¡¨ said Marcus Flint from next to Malfoy.  
¡§Ah Flint. I see you didn¡¦t make the English Quidditch team or the job as a flying teacher why are you here?¡¨ Wood said bitterly glaring at Flint.  
¡§I am the Slytherin¡¦s team coach. The Gryffindors have one so why shouldn¡¦t we? Now get out. We must practice.¡¨  
¡§We booked the pit first!¡¨ Harry said angrily as the Slytherins try to push pass.  
¡§Tell them Harry!¡¨ said Fred. All the Gryffindors stood together to block their way. They were determined not to let the Slytherins get the pit.  
¡§What are you going to do about it?¡¨ Flint challenged, ¡§You don¡¦t want to lose your job as a teacher no do you?¡¨ Harry could see Wood¡¦s face turning sickening pale. This is Wood¡¦s first job, he cannot get fired and Flint knows it well.   
¡§Let¡¦s have a game!¡¨ Harry quickly suggested, ¡§Winners gets the pit for rest of the year any time they want.¡¨ Flint looked shocked. Even Malfoy didn¡¦t say anything. ¡§What are you scared you¡¦d lose to us?¡¨ Harry taunted. The others joined in.  
¡§Oh shut up! We will kick your sorry butts!¡¨ Malfoy finally said, ¡§But who is going to¡K¡¨ Before Malfoy had time to finish his sentence Madam Hooch cleared her throat to make herself notice.  
¡§I will ref the game.¡¨ Malfoy opened his mouth to object but Flint silenced him. ¡§Alright. Captains you have five minuets to get your team ready.¡¨  
¡§Alright everyone.¡¨ Said Fred, ¡§This is the game we have to win.¡¨  
¡§And will win.¡¨ George finished, ¡§Everyone let¡¦s get out there and do your best. And kick their butts.¡¨ Everyone cheered and broke out of the huddle.   
¡§Harry!¡¨ Wood called as they walk out to the field, ¡§Thanks.¡¨ He smiled gratefully at Harry. ¡§Good luck.¡¨  
***  
Madam Hooch¡¦s whistle sounded and both teams shot up into the air. Joy and freedom filled Harry. What rush! He loves flying and playing Quidditch. It is what he does best and today he is going to do it better than ever.  
The whistle sound didn¡¦t just signal the player to start. It also gathered many spectators. Groups of people made their way out of the castle and soon fill the stands.   
¡§This is it. The battle for the Quidditch Pit!¡¨ Lee Jordan said over the crowd¡¦s cheers, ¡§The winners will have the right to the Quidditch pit for the rest of the year!¡¨   
Hermione watched from below in a sea of people and deafening cheers. All the spectators¡¦ hearts bears one single wish ¡V for the Gryffindors to Win (Not the Slytherins though)  
Harry glide swiftly over the game, avoiding all the Buldgers that come his way and watching. Watching for the snitch. Malfoy was not far behind him stalking Harry like a hungry animal. As soon as Harry dives Malfoy would do the same hoping to snatch the snitch before Harry does. As Ron did a splendid save and passed the Quaffle to Katie who passed it to Alicia and scored on the Slytherins Harry saw a flash of gold. Apparently no one else has seen it. The Gryffindor was up by 90 points, but Harry couldn¡¦t risk going after the snitch with Malfoy tailing him so closely. Then he suddenly remembered the move he had saw at the Word Cup two years ago. Harry sped up and went into a sudden dive. That almost threw Malfoy off his tracks. Harry dived even faster and Malfoy had to strain to keep up. Five feet. Four feet. Three. Two. One. Harry suddenly pulled up one foot away from the ground. Malfoy how ever wasn¡¦t so good. He has gained way too much speed to stop or pull up. The momentum sent him crashing into the ground. Harry flew quickly up and snatched the Golden Snitch right out of the air.  
¡§DID YOU ALL SEE THAT? HARRY POTTER JUST PREFORMED A TRICK DIVE ONLY PROFESSIONAL PLAYERS COULD DO AND LOOK WHAT HE¡¦S GOT IN HIS HAND! IT¡¦S THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDORS HAVE WON!¡¨ Lee wasn¡¦t the only one that was excited. Cheers went up louder than bombs all around Harry. His teammates were around him hugging and kissing him as they slowly, in one large group, lowered to the ground.   
¡§Oh Harry! Where did you learn to fly like that?¡¨ Fred shouted over the noise as he ruffled Harry¡¦s hair. The girls were beyond words. They were hugging and kissing Harry. Even if he could hardly breathe Harry felt that he couldn¡¦t have been happier in his life. They had won. Now they were in control of the Quidditch Pit.  
¡§Harry!¡¨ Wood called out, ¡§The audience wants you! Come on!¡¨ Harry got on his broom and once again lifted into the air. The crowd cheered as the team flew around the stadium. In the air Harry could see Hermione cheering with Neville and other Gryffindors. Above them Hermione has conjure up a banner saying ¡¥We love Harry Potter¡¦ and the multi-colored message would disappear and the next message said ¡¥The Best Quidditch Player Harry Potter¡¦ There were little pictures of Harry swooping on the banner. Harry thought even if he didn¡¦t make it into the English Quidditch Team when he gets out of school he is satisfied. When they finally landed in the middle of the field people gathered all around them. Hermione was the first.  
¡§Oh! Harry you are the best out there!¡¨ She wrapped her arms around Harry¡¦s neck and planted a kiss square on his lips. Harry could hear the catcalls, cheers and applause. He felt himself blush, but he didn¡¦t care. He kissed Hermione back and the two locked in a tight embrace for a long time.   
The attention was soon turned to Wood who was standing with Mandy Parkinson the new nurse.   
¡§Hey Harry!¡¨ said George ¡§Look over there.¡¨ Harry saw what George was gesturing at. Wood was playing with Mandy¡¦s long blond hair as she whispered and giggled into his ears.  
¡§Isn¡¦t she beautiful?¡¨ Ron asked Harry with his eyes still plastered to Mandy.  
¡§Er¡K yeah she¡¦s beautiful alright.¡¨ Said Harry. He too found it hard to keep his eyes off her.  
¡§You two,¡¨ came Hermione¡¦s voice from behind, ¡§should know better than to stare.¡¨ There was a slight hint of jealousy in her voice. Harry turned and smiled at her.  
¡§Yes Professor Snape.¡¨ Harry joked as the three of them turned towards the team change room.  
¡§Speaking of snap,¡¨ said Ron ¡§He¡¦s not so nasty now¡K I wonder why?¡¨  
¡§Trying to impress someone?¡¨ Angelina suggested. The rest of the team has left Wood alone and was walking toward the change room.  
¡§Ah! The power of love¡¨ Hermione said dramatically.  
¡§I wonder who?¡¨ Harry thought out loud.  
¡§The new DADA teacher?¡¨ said Katie fighting to stay standing.  
¡§No way!¡¨ said Fred who was also laughing.  
¡§Madam Pomfrey?¡¨ guessed George, ¡§Madam Pince? Or is it Madam Hooch?¡¨  
¡§Yeah from the way he¡¦s staring at her.¡¨ Alicia said sarcastically. Everyone was laughing so hard they were leaning on each other for support.  
¡§SSSHHHH!¡¨ said Angelina who¡¦s still trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably ¡§He¡¦s coming.¡¨ All of them quickly put on their best straight face.  
¡§What do you all find so funny?¡¨ Snape glared at the students.  
¡§Not¡Knothing sir.¡¨ Said Harry. It was hard to not laugh and speak at the same time. When Snape finally passed they all burst out laughing again.  



	6. Two point for the Bad Guys

Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 6! The title is weird but I couldn't think of anything else. Thank you all my faithfull reviewers! ^.^ :) ^.^ Read and Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Two Points for the Bad Guys   
Every thing was going better than anyone could ever hope for. (For the Gryffindors at least) All the classes were easy and even Snape has stop picking on them so much. With everything else that is going on to distract him, Harry didn¡¦t notice anything until the day before Christmas break. Harry was really excited that he is finally going home for the Christmas Holidays. He is going to go and visit Sirius at their new house. Since it¡¦s in Hogsmeade Sirius has agreed for Harry to go back to Hogwarts the day before Christmas so he could be with his friends.   
¡§Dumbledore has a task for me anyways.¡¨ Was Sirius¡¦s excuse when he told Harry that he should go back to Hogwarts just before Christmas. Harry of course didn¡¦t believe Sirius¡¦s story completely, but he knew his godfather¡¦s trying to make him happy. So he decided not to make it too difficult for him and quickly except his offer. Harry, just to show that he knew what Sirius was trying to do, said ¡§You can always come join us when your task is finished.¡¨  
Everything was fine the sun peeked through the thick clouds giving out bits of warmth in the cold land. Every inch of Hogwarts School ground was covered in silver white snow. They day started out so fine that it gave not a sign of what events were to follow.   
¡§Oh this is the last day of classes before Winter Holidays!¡¨ Ron exclaimed as the three friends walk down to breakfast.  
¡§Oh no!¡¨ said Hermione, ¡§I got to start studying for NEWT exams!¡¨  
¡§Oh Herm!¡¨ Harry gave her a small smile, ¡§You¡¦ve got another six months or so to study. Christmas is for relaxing and having fun!¡¨  
¡§But Harry you know that is asking for the impossible.¡¨ Ron laughed. Hermione glared at him. Harry tried to hide a smile.  
¡§So what would you guys do the first few days before Christmas when I¡¦m with Sirius?¡¨ Harry asked quickly changing the subject.  
¡§Well with out you around we won¡¦t have to worry about hiding your Christmas present¡K¡¨ Ron was going to continue but was cut off by Hermione.  
¡§Ron! it¡¦s suppose to be a surprise and Harry can¡¦t possibly be surprised if he knows what it is. Don¡¦t spoil it.¡¨  
¡§Speaking of presents I want to get Sirius something this year. Only I don¡¦t know what to get.¡¨ Harry said hopelessly.  
¡§We can ask Professor Lupin at breakfast.¡¨ Ron suggested.  
When they all got to the Great Hall Professor Lupin wasn¡¦t there for breakfast. None of the students or teachers has seen him.   
¡§You don¡¦t suppose he¡K¡¨ Hermione suggested.  
¡§Suppose I what?¡¨ Lupin¡¦s voice came from behind them. The three of them jumped. Ron dropped his fork full of scrambled eggs that he was putting in his mouth.  
¡§Professor Lupin.¡¨ Harry said smiling, ¡§We were just going to look for you. Where have you been?¡¨  
¡§Setting up a little test.¡¨ Professor Lupin said with a grin on his face, ¡§I¡¦m helping Professor Lockhart set up a rout in the Forbidden Forest for your class to go though. To well test your skills.¡¨  
¡§But I thought¡K I mean isn¡¦t it out of bounds?¡¨ Hermione looked shocked.  
¡§Well we did have to bend the rules a bit.¡¨ Professor Lupin made a face, ¡§But Professor Dumbledore supports our idea. Of course teachers would be positioned through out the rout to ensure safety. Now if you all would excuse me I would like to get my self some breakfast before classes start.¡¨ With that he left.  
¡§Oh that sounds like fun!¡¨ Ron said excitedly, ¡§I can¡¦t wait till classes start.¡¨  
¡§Ron.¡¨ Hermione sounded a little annoyed, ¡§your such a hypocrite you know. Just before breakfast you were cheering for the end of school and now you can¡¦t wait till class start!¡¨ Harry smiled. Something tells him that he should treasure this moment, because this happiness wouldn¡¦t last.  
***  
¡§Now! Class listen up.¡¨ Said Professor Lockhart to a bunch of restless children just outside of the Forbidden Forest. They all went silent at her voice. ¡§All of you will go in one at a time. There would be some creatures we¡¦ve covered this year. I won¡¦t tell you what. There are teachers hidden in the forest but they would not show themselves unless you need help. As soon as you finish the course you can go. Now starting with the Slytherins.¡¨  
When Hermione came out of the forest she found Harry sitting on the fence alone. Ron had just gone in after her and Harry would be the last one. Hermione walked over to sit next to Harry only to discover awful news. Harry¡¦s eyes were no longer the energetic dazzling emerald green. Its now dull and worn out. Worry filled Hermione¡¦s heart, was Harry having trouble sleeping again? Is it the dreams?  
¡§Harry you looks awful!¡¨ said Hermione trying not to sound too worried.   
¡§I¡¦m just a bit tired.¡¨ He replied, rubbing his face. ¡§I don¡¦t know why.¡¨  
¡§Why didn¡¦t you tell anyone?¡¨  
¡§First I thought its just lack of sleep, but then I¡¦m just feeling worse every day.¡¨  
¡§You should go see Madam Pomfrey!¡¨  
¡§Why should he?¡¨ asked Ron who just stepped out of the forest. Hermione explained briefly.  
¡§I agree with Hermione.¡¨ Said Ron looking worried.  
¡§I think I will. After the Christmas Holiday.¡¨  
¡§But¡K¡¨ Hermione opened her mouth to protest.  
¡§Harry it¡¦s your turn!¡¨ Professor Lockhart called.  
¡§Look.¡¨ snapped Harry hopping off the fence. ¡§This is Sirius¡¦s first decent Christmas and I¡¦m not going to spoil it for him.¡¨ With that he ran off into the forest leaving his two friends wordless on the fence.   
***  
Harry hadn¡¦t meant to snap at his friends but he was tiered and scared. ¡¥What if something did happen to him? Sirius would blame himself so badly¡K¡¦ Harry shook his head to get rid of the thought. He started concentrating on the course. After 10 minuets of walking in the forest Harry suddenly felt a wave of coldness wash over him. He turned to see a Dementor standing two feet away. Harry knew right away that it was a Boggart.  
¡§Riddikulus!¡¨ Harry shouted pointing his wand at the Boggart. Instantly it was gone, back into a suitcase which looked extremely out of place in the middle of the bush. Harry frowned it¡¦s not like a teacher to be so careless. If he had been paying a bit more attention he would have been able to know that a Boggart was there by looking at the suitcase. The suitcase also looked like it¡¦s been thrown out there, breaking branches of the bush it land on. Harry¡¦s thoughts were distracted by the sound of low growling. He looked up. In his path a werewolf stood growling, saliva dripping out of its massive jaw filled with large sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes glowed angrily against its black fur. The shock made Harry hesitate. He quickly searched his memories for the spell to fend off werewolves. The wolf lashed at Harry. Harry ducked out of the way of the sharp claws just in time, only to receive a cut on his wand arm shoulder. Another couple of inches the claws would be dug deep in his flesh and he would have more than a cut.   
¡§Silvery!¡¨ Harry shouted a silver liquid shot out of his wand and on to the werewolf making it howl in pain. It whimpered and ran off with its tailed between its legs. Harry let out a deep breath in relief. He winced a little at the pain from his arm and decided to ignore and pay attention to the rest of the course. He started looking about for more attackers. Soon he met a Red Caps, Kappas, and a Grindylow. Harry had no problem getting pass them. He was only less than 15 feet from the exit of the forest when suddenly a strong wave to what seemed like pelting ice and snow washed over him and nearly knocked him off his feet. He managed to turn around and come face to face with a Dementor. It has its hood down revealing its horrible and ugly face.   
¡§Expecto patronum!¡¨ Harry cried out focusing on the memory of Hermione¡¦s kiss. Nothing happened. The Dementor placed his hands on Harry¡¦s cheeks and lifted him up off the ground. It was getting colder and colder by the seconds. Harry¡¦s blood felt like ice. He could hardly move his muscles. He had to gasp for every breath of air. The Dementor lifted Harry up to its face. It opened its mouth and leaned his face down. Harry thought it was all over. He¡¦s dead ¡V no worse, he¡¦s going to become a sole less shell. Just then he heard a shout. Something silvery came down on the Dementor; it let Harry go and ran off. Harry felt himself slowly fall down and felt his body crumpled onto the forest floor. A pair of hands lifted his head. It was Professor Lupin. He lifted Harry into his lap and put his warm hands on Harry¡¦s face and hands desperately trying to warm him up.   
¡§Harry! are you alright?¡¨ Professor Lupin asked sounding very worried. Harry wanted to reply but he couldn¡¦t speak his mind was swimming in darkness at the edge of unconsciousness. Soon he passed out.  
***  
Lupin watched in horror as the boy¡¦s unfocused eyes fell close. The boy¡¦s body was colder than ice. Lupin had to strain to hear the boy¡¦s sallow breathing.  
¡§Remus!¡¨ Minerva McGonagall came running, ¡§is he¡K¡¨  
¡§He¡¦s alive Minerva.¡¨ Lupin replied looking over his shoulders at her.  
¡§Barely.¡¨ Said Severus Snape bending down next to Harry¡¦s body in Lupin¡¦s arms. Checking the boy for his pulse and breathing.  
¡§How is he?¡¨ Albus Dumbledore had arrived too.  
¡§Not so good.¡¨ Severus answered.  
¡§Where is the Dementor?¡¨   
¡§We¡¦ve got him anesthetized. It¡¦s over there.¡¨ Minerva answered. A group of people from the Ministry entered, followed by Cassie Lockhart. She was in tears.  
¡§Oh¡Koh it¡¦s all my fault! I should have searched the forest more thoroughly. If I had non of this would have happened.¡¨ She shook furiously.  
¡§Cassie it¡¦s hardly your fault!¡¨ said Severus putting an arm around her. ¡§The other students didn¡¦t get attacked. It must have wondered in after ward! There is nothing you could have done! If any one is to blame it would be me I was the closest but I couldn¡¦t manage the spell! The spell even a child like Harry could have done.¡¨  
¡§Now it¡¦s not the matter of who is to blame.¡¨ Said Dumbledore, ¡§let¡¦s get Harry back to the castle. He needs care.¡¨ Everyone stood up. Lupin picked Harry up in his arms. He would not let Harry die. Sirius would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself.   
***  
A black unicorn. The Keeper. The golden horn charging at him. A sword. A flash of whit light. The dark tunnels. A brightly lit cave filled with dragons and trolls.   
***  
Harry opened his eyes he stared up at the white ceiling of the infirmary. He tried to sit up, but couldn¡¦t move a muscle. Maybe it had something to do with him being so cold. He slowly turned his head around. Madam Pomfrey was grounding chocolate into powder. Professor Lockhart was talking to Professor Snape in whispers. On the other side of him sat Professor Lupin looking miserable and Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. He was the first to notice Harry was awake.  
¡§Harry! How are you feeling?¡¨ Professor Dumbledore¡¦s voice got everyone¡¦s attention. They all turned to Harry.  
¡§C¡Kc¡Kcold¡¨ Harry managed to chock out.   
¡§Here eat this.¡¨ Madam Pomfrey fed him a scoop of powdered chocolate. Incredible warmth spread through his body. After a second spoon full Harry sat up.   
¡§Has anyone told Sirius about this yet?¡¨ He asked urgently.   
¡§Well¡K no. We¡¦ve just brought you in but I will¡K¡¨ said Lupin standing up.  
¡§No!¡¨ Harry said quickly, ¡§Sirius don¡¦t need anymore to worry about. And I¡¦m fine really.¡¨ He smiled warmly at everyone. Although Severus¡¦s face didn¡¦t show it he admired the child¡¦s bravery. They way he thinks about everyone else before himself. Like his father. James might not have thought about everyone before himself all the time but when it comes down to crisis he was always the bravest and always cared for everyone around him. Severus had admired James too. That is more of a reason he had come to hate him so much.  
¡§I¡¦m sorry I made everyone worried.¡¨ Harry apologized.  
¡§Harry it¡¦s I who should be sorry not you.¡¨ Tears streamed down Lupin¡¦s cheeks, ¡§If I had got to you sooner¡K you could have died.¡¨ Lupin looked down. Something cool touched his tight fists. Harry had laid his hand on Lupin¡¦s.  
¡§Don¡¦t blame yourself.¡¨ Harry still wearing his smile, ¡§I haven¡¦t thank you for saving my life yet!¡¨ Lupin looked up at Harry and smiled back.  
¡§Alright now. This boy needs his sleep.¡¨ Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a goblet of sleeping potion. ¡§You can all see him tomorrow when he leaves.¡¨  
¡§Would you tell Ron and Hermione that I¡¦m okay?¡¨ Harry asked Lupin, ¡§But don¡¦t tell Sirius what happened.¡¨ Harry looked at Lupin pleadingly. Lupin smiled and nodded. Harry drank his potion as the teachers all left and soon fell asleep. Dreaming about going home for the Christmas break.  
***  
The next morning by the time Harry got up Ron and Hermione had done their breakfast and was sitting by his bed. They were over joy to see Harry okay they had forgotten all about their talk the day before.   
¡§Harry. Ron and I packed some of your stuff up in a bag for you after the others have left.¡¨ Said Hermione Harry at the branch Madam Pomfrey had brought for him.  
¡§Is it really that late?¡¨ Harry asked in disbelief.   
¡§Yeah! We thought you were going to sleep through today!¡¨ Ron joked.  
¡§It¡¦s not his fault.¡¨ Hermione snapped, ¡§He had sleeping potion.¡¨ Then she turned to Harry. ¡§Hurry up! Sirius is coming to get you soon.¡¨  
¡§You don¡¦t want to still be in the infirmary when he comes. Not after we got everyone to shut up about it.¡¨ Said Ron. Harry smiled at his friends.  
¡§Thank you guys so much!¡¨ He said, ¡§you¡¦re the best friend I¡¦ve ever had!¡¨  
¡§Hey! There¡¦s nothing to thank us for!¡¨ Ron had turned pink, ¡§you¡¦ve covered for us tones of times! Besides that¡¦s what friends are for!¡¨  
¡§Potter!¡¨ called Madam Pomfrey. ¡§You better hurry up or your cover will be blown!¡¨   
***  
¡§Are you sure you guys don¡¦t want to come?¡¨ Harry asked 20 minuets later, outside the castle with Sirius. Bidding his friends goodbye.  
¡§Go on! Don¡¦t keep Sirius waiting!¡¨ said Hermione.  
¡§Yeah go on and have fun!¡¨ said Ron.  
¡§But then you two would be the only Gryffindor¡K¡¨ Hermione cut him off.  
¡§We¡¦ll be fine now leave already! Fred and George are here too!¡¨  
¡§Yeah! It¡¦s only for three days.¡¨ Ron chimed in.  
¡§Alright. Bye see you in three days!¡¨ Harry walked over to Sirius.  
¡§Ready to go?¡¨ Sirius asked. Harry nodded looking back at his friends. Giving them a last wave as he and Sirius raise higher and higher off the ground on Sirius¡¦s motorcycle.   
  
  
  
Hi it's me again! I know it's kind of strange showing Snape's romance with Cassie Lockhart but I had to show it some time right? What a happy ending. There's no clif hanger so i'm going to give you all a little hint on what's going to happen next. The prophecie is finally going to become clear... he he he! I'm evil I know! ^.^ :) I'll try not to make you wait too long! keep reading!  



	7. Break

Chapter 7: Break  
¡§I should have gone home!¡¨ Ron groaned, ¡§It¡¦s so boring!¡¨ Hermione had to agree with Ron. Without Harry around everything is just not the same. There is still one more days till Christmas Eve, till Harry and Sirius would return to Hogwarts. It¡¦s only been one day and Harry has already sent them an owl.   
Early morning that very day Hermione awoke to Hedwig¡¦s taps against the girls¡¦ dormitory window. Hedwig had two letters one for Hermione and Ron and the other one just for Hermione. Hermione opened her letter first. It said:  
Dear Hermione:  
Sirius and I are now in the Light House south of Hogsmeade own by Sirius¡¦s old friend Jordan Fair. Professor Lupin is here too. The three of them are having tea inside right now. I¡¦m glad to see Sirius so happy. He hasn¡¦t been happy for years. I¡¦m now sitting outside on the balcony of the lighthouse. Do you know how clear you can see the stars here? And the moon! You should have come with us! It¡¦s a bit cold now, but it would be wonderful in the summer. Jordan has invited us to come again in the summer. You and Ron should come. I miss you. I must stop writing now or Sirius would have my neck. I promised him I¡¦d go to bed an hour ago. Good night! Or Morning. Since I can¡¦t find Hedwig now I¡¦ll have to send it later.  
Love Harry  
Hermione didn¡¦t show this letter to Ron. They haven¡¦t exactly told Ron about them being together. In the other letter the content was basically the same with out the mushy parts. Hermione was broke out of her thoughts by Ron¡¦s moaning.  
¡§Oh Ron!¡¨ Hermione exclaimed when she finally had it. ¡§Aren¡¦t you happy for Harry? I mean he finally gets to go home and spend time with what little family he has!¡¨ Hermione sighed. ¡§Besides he is coming back in two days!¡¨  
¡§Yeah. Harry deserves to be happy.¡¨ Said Ron in a tone Hermione had never heard him use before. ¡§He¡¦s been through so much since he was only a baby. He deserves as much happiness as he can get.¡¨  
¡§Wow!¡¨ Hermione just stared at Ron in amazement.  
¡§What? Did I say something wrong?¡¨ Ron looked at his friend nervously.  
¡§No¡KI just never knew you were mature at all?¡¨ Hermione shook her head as she spoke her words.  
¡§Hey!¡¨ Ron protested and made a face at Hermione.  
¡§I take that back!¡¨   
¡§Yeah you better!¡¨  
¡§No I mean the part about you being mature.¡¨ Hermione laughed.  
¡§Why you little¡K¡¨ said Ron laughing chasing Hermione around the common room. ¡§Now I can see why Harry likes you!¡¨ Hermione blushed and she accidentally knocked a rolled up piece of parchment off the table. It sprang open to revile the map of Hogwarts castle and school ground.  
¡§Hey! Look!¡¨ said Ron beckoning Hermione over as he picked up the map.  
¡§What is it?¡¨ Hermione asked looking over Ron¡¦s shoulders.  
¡§It¡¦s a complete map of every where in Hogwarts!¡¨ Ron was really excited, ¡§every single secret passage, hall and door! Think of what we can do!  
¡§How did it get here?¡¨ Hermione wondered, but Ron wasn¡¦t listening.  
¡§¡KWe could sneak into every teacher¡¦s office for answers¡K and¡K and¡K¡¨  
¡§RON!¡¨ Hermione cut him off. ¡§Be serious for a minuet won¡¦t you?¡¨  
¡§Alright! What!¡¨ Ron shouted irritated by Hermione¡¦s nagging.  
¡§It can have belonged to a student. It¡¦s way too detailed.¡¨ Hermione observed.  
¡§Maybe Fred and George stole it off of Filch. I don¡¦t know.¡¨ Said Ron.  
¡§I think we should hand it in to the teachers.¡¨ Said Hermione, ¡§After all it could be dangerous. You know like a bate to lure us into trouble.¡¨  
¡§Do you really think Filch would go through that much trouble just to get us into trouble? I mean be reasonable Herm!¡¨ Ron said with much sarcasm.   
¡§Well no. That¡¦s not what I meant.¡¨ Hermione said irritated hoping Harry was here so she would have some one on her side. (Or would she?) ¡§I mean someone might be trying to lure us out of the castle so they can kidnap us or something.¡¨  
¡§Well we won¡¦t leave the castle.¡¨ Ron said simply, ¡§But before we hand it in can we find a short cut from Divination to Potions? We¡¦ve been late now that we have Potions right after Divination.¡¨ That was true it wasn¡¦t just because the fact that their Divination classroom happened to be on the other side of the castle. Professor Snape likes to consider the class officially started as soon as all of the Slytherins (Whom they shared their Potions with, again.) The Slytherins happen to have History of Magic in the room just above the dudgeon where Potions is held.   
¡§Well¡K I suppose we could¡Kfor the sake of all¡K¡¨ Hermione started.  
¡§So what are we waiting for?¡¨ Ron was already climbing through the portrait hole with the map in his hands ¡§Let¡¦s go!¡¨  
***  
¡§I¡¦m sure it down here¡K¡¨ said Ron his face buried in the map ¡§that¡¦s what it shows anyways.¡¨  
¡§Are you sure?¡¨ Hermione looked around the dim hall. This is a part of Hogwarts she had never seen. There were no windows and the halls were only lit dimly with torches on the walls. Hermione shivered. ¡§Do you know exactly where we are Ron?¡¨ Hermione was getting really unsure about this. She¡¦s not sure she would be able to get back. ¡§Here let me see the map!¡¨ Ron hand it over with out protest.  
¡§It¡¦s all my fault.¡¨ Ron started as Hermione looked at the map. ¡§I shouldn¡¦t have been using the map. If I hadn¡¦t suggest coming here non of this would have happened.¡¨ Hermione sighed at the map.  
¡§Oh Ron! It¡¦s okay. I don¡¦t know where we are neither. I¡¦ve never been to this part of Hogwarts before.¡¨  
¡§I wish Harry¡¦s here now.¡¨ Hermione heard Ron say from behind her. ¡§He would know what to do. He always knew what to do.¡¨  
¡§Oh come on we can¡¦t always rely on Harry!¡¨ Hermione said hopping to cheer Ron up. Although she too wished Harry was here. Ron was right; Harry always knew what to do. Or at least he pretend to and that make everyone much braver.   
¡§Hey that door looks kind of like the last one we came through!¡¨ Ron said exited pointing at a wooden door with a silver ring shape handle on it. It does look like the one they had just went through. Or was it the one before that? Hermione was confused. The twisting and turning path they took had been way too long to remember. Hermione sighed again.  
¡§Alright! Let give it a try. It¡¦s better than nothing.¡¨ Said Hermione. The walked up to the door, it was unlocked. They easily pulled opened the door and stepped in. The passage was no larger than the door was Hagrid probably wouldn¡¦t have fit through it. Inside was total darkness.   
¡§Lumos.¡¨ Hermione and Ron lighted their wands. They advance into the dark passage. The passage twisted and turned again and again, they walked for about twenty minuets before reaching a clearing.  
¡§Oh great! A dead end! That is just what we need! A dead end!¡¨ Ron kicked the wall in frustration. A section of the wall, next to the part where Ron had kicked, slid open to reveal an entrance to another chamber. Hermione stuck her wand through the door, but the light of her wand was not enough to reach the far edge of the chamber.  
¡§Should we go in?¡¨ Hermione wondered out loud.  
¡§I guess.¡¨ Ron replied, ¡§It¡¦s worth a try and we¡¦ve got nothing better to do.¡¨ They stepped cautiously through the door. Hermione walked towards the center of the chamber. She held up her wand like a torch. The light barely touched the edges of the walls but Hermione could see there were letters carved on the walls. There was a circle on the ground. As soon as Ron joined Hermione in the circle Hermione felt something in the air altered. Suddenly their wands went out.  
¡§Quick let¡¦s go!¡¨ Hermione called to Ron. They ran toward the door they had just come through. Only now it¡¦s closing. ¡§No!¡¨ Hermione cried as they reached the closed door, which shut them in. The wall they touch glowed with white light. Soon all the walls to the circular chamber were glowing. Hermione and Ron backed away form the walls and into the center. A blue ring at their feet circling them started to glow. Around the ring patterns that extend out all the way to the walls forming some kind of crest started glowing blue too. The floor and the ceiling lighted up. Hermione and Ron soon found themselves floating in the cloud of white light beneath them was the crest glowing sky blue. A glorious sounding music could be heard getting louder and sadder. Tears soon flooded Hermione¡¦s eyes for she had never heard such depressing piece being played. She was overwhelmed by the music she didn¡¦t even move her hand to wipe way the tears that are now streaming down her face. Ron next to her was evidently feeling the same thing, only he did not cry. The music stopped. There was silence with in the light and it seemed to have dim a little. A voice started singing. It sounded nether young or old, male or female but it sounds magnificent. The voice sang in a language Hermione didn¡¦t know, but she could tell the voice was sad. Sad yet beautiful like a weeping lark. When the song ended blue words started appearing in the space. The voice read it out.  
  
¡§After 14 years the unlucky one still lives to stand for the light.  
But on the 14th year faith shall decide, who shall win the evil or right.  
May the 14th year not be his last is all¡¦s hope.  
If he fails all is lost and then we shall all mope.   
The only ray of light that may aid him is the only thing he¡¦s got.  
And the Dark Lord has not.¡¨  
  
When the voice had disappeared everything went black and the last thing Hermione felt was her body falling down and down into darkness.  
***  
Not far away form Hogwarts in the Light House south of Hogsmeade. Harry Potter bolt straight up in bed damp with cold sweat and a burning pain in his for head. That was one weird dream.  
***  
When Hermione opened her eyes again she was lying on her bed in the Gryffindor Girls¡¦ dormitory. She slowly sat up. Was that a dream? If that was a dream it sure is strangely real. She looked down at her clothes. She was not in her pajamas and her school robe was covered in dirt. Her hands and shoes were also covered in dust. That wasn¡¦t a dream! Hermione quickly rushed down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs where the two staircases meet she almost ran straight into Ron.   
¡§Oh! Ron!¡¨ Hermione gasped breathlessly.  
¡§It wasn¡¦t a dream was it?¡¨ Ron asked seeming to know what she had thought.  
¡§I don¡¦t think so.¡¨ Said Hermione, ¡§Look at my hands.¡¨  
¡§And my robe. And the map¡¨ Ron held out the piece of parchment.   
¡§How did we get back here?¡¨   
¡§I have no idea.¡¨   
***  
Twenty minuets later Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room by the cozy fire. It was half pass midnight they had been gone fore a whole day. They are now calmer than they were twenty minuets ago. Hermione¡¦s brain was filled with thoughts. Well, they were more questions than thoughts. The worst part was that she couldn¡¦t answer any of them. What was that they saw? How did they get back? What did it mean? Were we meant to see it? Hermione was feeling extremely frustrated.   
¡§Ron do you remember what the words said?¡¨ Hermione asked reaching for a quill and a bit of parchment, ¡§I want to write it down.¡¨ Hermione hadn¡¦t forgotten what the words said. For the matter of fact she wasn¡¦t sure she¡¦d ever forget it, but anything to get Ron talking again. It was getting quite freaky. Ron has been so quiet that it felt like Hermione was sitting all by herself.   
¡§After 14 years the unlucky one still lives to stand for the light.¡¨ Ron started now leaning close to look of the parchment as Hermione scrawl down the words.   
¡§But on the 14th year faith shall decide, who will win dark or right.¡¨ Hermione recalled out loud as she wrote.  
¡§May the 14th year not be his last is all¡¦s hope.¡¨ The next line flowed out of Ron¡¦s mouth.  
¡§If he fails all is lost and we shall all mope.¡¨  
¡§The only ray of light that may aid him is the only thing he¡¦s go and the Dark Lord has not.¡¨ The two friends recited the last lines together.   
¡§Well one thing we can know for sure is that the Dark Lord is probably You-Know-Who.¡¨ Said Hermione.  
¡§But who would be the unlucky one? The one that stands up to the Dark Lord?¡¨ Ron wondered staring once again at the sheet of paper. Just then something accrued to him. ¡§Hermione. Could the unlucky one be referring to Harry?¡¨ Hermione looked up. Her face filled with shock and worry. Ron didn¡¦t notice this he was reading the paper again hopping for more clues.   
¡§I can¡¦t be Harry.¡¨ Said Ron ¡§it¡¦s says 14 here and Harry¡¦s 15.¡¨ Hermione lighten up a little.  
¡§Yeah unless.¡¨ She trailed off.  
¡§Unless what?¡¨ Ron asked yawning. ¡§The scroll of Birth is never wrong.¡¨ But that didn¡¦t make Hermione feel any better. Hermione try to stay awake but tiredness over took and soon she too fell asleep after Ron.   
***  
The portrait hole swung open. The Weasley twins walked into the Gryffindor Common Room Where they found Hermione and Ron asleep in the armchairs. As they try to creep closer the two sleeping figures woke up.   
¡§Where have you guys been?¡¨ Fred asked loudly.  
¡§Yeah! We flipped the school inside out and upside down searching for you!¡¨ George added helpfully.  
¡§You told the teacher?¡¨ Hermione asked fully awake now. She didn¡¦t want to get in trouble. What would they tell Professor McGonagall?  
¡§No.¡¨ Fred replied, ¡§We went searching for you ourselves. When we came back from dinner last night the map that we made was gone and so were you two.¡¨  
¡§You made the map?¡¨ Ron sounded pretty amazed.  
¡§Of course. Anyways. We thought you might have gone off the search for a short cut to Snape¡¦s dungeon¡K¡¨ Hermione gaped at George¡¦s comment.  
¡§How did you know?¡¨   
¡§Well what else would you two be looking for?¡¨ Fred answered, ¡§But you see we just put that on there as a protection.¡¨  
¡§So you mean there is no short cut?¡¨ Ron looked furious.  
¡§Precisely! We don¡¦t want every one to be able to use this map. Incase it falls into the wrong hands so we put on a spell that scrambles up the map.¡¨  
¡§Declaudo.¡¨ Said Fred pointing his wand at the map. Some lines vanished and others appeared. When the change is complete Fred held it up for Hermione and Ron to see. They were enchanted.  
¡§Wow! I¡¦ve never thought you guys can come up with something like this!¡¨ said Ron looking at his brothers.  
¡§Well baby brother here¡¦s your proof.¡¨ George smiled, ¡§See, now that Harry¡¦s got the Maruder¡¦s map we¡¦ve got to have something for ourselves.¡¨  
¡§Speaking of Harry isn¡¦t he coming back today?¡¨ Fred asked. And as if it was a cue Harry stepped through the portrait hole.   
Harry looked at his friends two of them were covered in dust and the other two looks well as normal as any Fred and George Weasley would look.  
¡§Hi you all!¡¨ Harry greeted their friends as he walked over to join them. ¡§You miss me?¡¨   
¡§Yes.¡¨ Hermione answered quickly folding up the piece of parchment that contain the writing from the adventure they just had. There would be no point giving Harry something to worry about. ¡§Ron here missed you the most.¡¨ Ron¡¦s face turned pink. As he opened his mouth to protest George chimed in.  
¡§Yeah! He was pacing this rug counting the days. We thought he¡¦d worn a who through it!¡¨  
¡§Harry?¡¨ Sirius called on the other side of the portrait hole. ¡§Would you come out here for a bit?¡¨ Harry stepped out followed by the others.  
¡§What is it Sirius?¡¨  
¡§You see something urgent has come up and¡K¡¨ Harry¡¦s smile had disappeared from his face. ¡§Oh¡K I¡¦m so sorry Harry.¡¨ Sirius didn¡¦t know what to do.  
¡§It¡¦s okay.¡¨ Said Harry. He looked up at Sirius again now smiling. ¡§There will always be next Christmas!¡¨ Sirius had lost control of himself. A young boy like Harry could not and would not do anything like this. Sirius cried. Such a kind, kinder sprit should not have to suffer. Harry stepped forward and to Sirius¡¦s surprise the boy put his arm around him and hugged him in front of all his friends.  
¡§I¡¦ll see you in the summer then!¡¨ Harry said cheerfully to Sirius.  
As Sirius walked out of sight Harry dropped his smile. This was the first decent Christmas Sirius had in a long time. Just before Christmas he has to leave again. He didn¡¦t want Sirius to go. Harry¡¦s tears are threatening to burst out, but he wouldn¡¦t let it win. He could feel his friends¡¦ anxious gaze on his back. He couldn¡¦t cry now.  
Even if Hermione couldn¡¦t see Harry¡¦s face she knew what he was going through. So she decided to quickly change the subject.  
¡§Come on!¡¨ she said to all her friends, ¡§I doubt anyone has had breakfast. Let¡¦s go before they clean it all way!¡¨ Harry turned. But he was smiling now.  
¡§Yeah! Come on let¡¦s go! I¡¦m starving.¡¨  
***  
The little group of Gryffindors stepped out of the castle. With a bundle filled with all sorts of food they had snuck out of the kitchen. They had decided to walk out to Hagrid¡¦s hut and have breakfast instead. The snow crunched beneath their boot as they walked across a snow-covered field. Apparently it had snowed the night before only they¡¦ve all been so busy they didn¡¦t notice. Halfway across the field little white fluff descended from the gray sky above drifting down all around them.  
¡§It¡¦s snowing!¡¨ Hermione was really excited. She stared to dance around the field over come with joy, until a snowball hit her lightly on her back. She turned to see the boys were pelting each other with handfuls of snow and her attacker was Harry Potter. ¡§I¡¦ll get you!¡¨ Hermione set down the bundle and quickly picked up some snow packed it into a ball and pelts it at Harry. He ducked and the snowball hit George on the head.   
¡§Hermione¡¦s playing!¡¨ George bellowed. The next thing she knew snowballs flying at her from every direction. As the Weasleys bent down to make some more snowballs each of them hit with one in the head. They all looked up at Hermione, who shook her head vigorously trying not to laugh. Their gaze turned to the laughing boy beside her. Harry had pelt them with the snowballs.  
¡§It¡¦s the Weasleys against you two!¡¨ Ron declared. The friends spend the whole morning in the snow chucking snowballs at each other their breakfast forgotten.   
***  
On Christmas morning Harry awoke shivering at the coldness of the room. Ron had insisted on leaving the window open so Hedwig could come in with Harry¡¦s present from Sirius. Harry looked around Hedwig was not there but there¡¦s a heap of packages.  
¡§Merry Christmas!¡¨ said Ron sitting up in bed as Harry got out of bed and closed the window.   
¡§Merry Christmas!¡¨ Harry replied.   
¡§Oh!¡¨ Ron remembered something, ¡§Hermione said you have to open your presents here before you go down to the common room.¡¨ Ron had a smile on his face.  
¡§Alright.¡¨ Harry sat on his bed and stated to open his presents. The first package he on the top of the pile was from Harry¡¦s aunt and uncle. They were so happy to get rid of Harry they sent him two 50-pence pieces. The next package Harry opened was from Hagrid. Inside the thick brown paper was a white wolf fashioned out of a stone ¡V obviously by Hagrid himself. Harry knew as soon as he picked up the next package that it was from Mrs. Weasley. Inside was a green jumper hand knitted. Every Christmas Mrs. Weasley has given Harry one.   
¡§Oh!¡¨ Harry looked up at Ron¡¦s excited shout. He was holding up his jumper. It was like all the other ones he had received, but it wasn¡¦t maroon this time. It was sky blue. ¡§She finally changed the color.¡¨ Ron took off the note pined to in and read. ¡§I¡¦m sorry but I couldn¡¦t get anymore maroon yarn so I had to use blue. Well it looks like I lucked out this time!¡¨ Ron quickly pulled it on. Harry did the same before they tear into the delicious fudge and pasties Mrs. Weasley has sent with the jumper. Harry opened his next present it was from Ron and his brothers. Under layers of paper lay a box that looks like a book. On the cover it read ¡¥Weasley¡¦s Wizard Wheezes¡¦ Harry smiled as he opened the box. He had funded George and Fred last year. On the inside cover it said ¡¥funded by Harry Potter ¡V The boy who lived¡¦. Inside the box was tongue toffees, fake wands, canary creams, hair twister gum, disappearing bookmarks, the book of insults ¡V which insults anyone that reads it, and a lot of other things Harry has never seen before. Harry knew he would have fun with this.  
There were only two parcels left at the foot of Harry¡¦s bed. He reached for the bigger one. He tore off the first layer of brown paper to reveal a rectangular package wrapped in beautiful muggler wrapping paper. It was from Hermione. He carefully opened it. Inside was a large box of Chocolate Frogs ¡V Hermione had always given him sweets every Christmas. Under that there was a book. The title almost made Harry fall off his bed ¡¥Harry Potter ¡V The boy who lived¡¦ but the author done the job of getting Harry to fall off his bed. Harry was so shocked. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, but the letters on the cover didn¡¦t change a bit. It still read ¡¥by Hermione Granger¡¦. Ron was laughing so hard that he too fell of his bed.  
¡§You know about this?¡¨ Harry asked his best friend. Ron was laughing so hard at the expression on Harry¡¦s face he couldn¡¦t answer all he did was nod. ¡§So this is what you two have been trying to hid from me.¡¨ Harry sounded a bit angry.  
¡§Don¡¦t worry though.¡¨ Said Ron, ¡§there¡¦s nothing embarrassing or personal about you in there. It¡¦s a really big hit too! Flourish and Blotts sold out 700 copies on the first day. Which was two days ago.¡¨ Ron held up a newspaper clipping for Harry to see. ¡§People are bagging for a copy of the book with both Hermione and Your signatures on it. Hermione told her readers that it would have to be some times during the Christmas break in Hogsmeade. That is if you agree to go.¡¨ Harry just stared. ¡§Open your last present! Hurry up and we¡¦ll go down to the common room. Hermione¡¦s waiting.¡¨   
Harry quickly took his last bundle. It too was rectangular. On the paper in familiar handwriting said ¡¥To Harry From Sirius¡¦ Harry tore off the paper and inside was a black case. Inside the case there were three necklaces. Each of them had a very special stone strung on a gold chain. The stones themselves were almost transparent. On it was their names. Inside the stone was a whirl of color. Harry¡¦s was gold and green. Ron¡¦s was silver and blue. Hermione¡¦s swirled silver and pink. Harry shut the box and started collecting up his present.  
¡§Come on!¡¨ Harry said to Ron, ¡§lets go to Hermione. It¡¦s a present from Sirius to all of us!¡¨  
***  
¡§Merry Christmas!¡¨ said Hermione as the boys enter the common room. Hermione was wearing a pink sweater obviously given to her by Mrs. Weasley.  
¡§You look great in your sweater.¡¨ Said Harry. He could feel his face turn red.   
¡§Harry did you like your surprise?¡¨ She was blushing.  
¡§Well. It was a surprise.¡¨ Harry said with a smile. Hermione blushed some more. Harry quickly remembered the box in his hand. He sat down on an armchair next to the fire. His friends sat around him.   
¡§What¡¦s in the box?¡¨ Hermione asked looking at the black case in Harry¡¦s hands. ¡§Who is it from?¡¨ Harry opened the case.  
¡§It¡¦s from Sirius.¡¨ Harry replied turning the box to his friends so they can see. They both gasped, dazzled by the color of the stone. ¡§Sirius got one for each of us.¡¨ He took out the one with Ron¡¦s name on and gave it to him.  
¡§Wow! Thanks!¡¨ Ron studied the stone. ¡§It¡¦s got my name on it!¡¨  
¡§Here is yours!¡¨ Harry said holding the pink one out to her. ¡§You¡Ker want me to put it on for you?¡¨ Hermione nodded turning pink. Harry knelt on the floor next to where Hermione sat and he put his arm around her neck to fasten the necklace. Harry felt Hermione¡¦s soft brown wavy hair on his hands. The hatch on the necklace caught on, but Harry¡¦s hands didn¡¦t let go they stayed around her neck. Hermione reached into the case and took out Harry¡¦s necklace. She fastened it around his neck. They gazed into each other¡¦s eyes for a long time forgetting Ron¡¦s presence. In the end Ron, Fred and George¡¦s giggle broke their long gaze.  
¡§Don¡¦t mean to break you two love birds up, but if we don¡¦t get dress and get down to the Great Hall we will miss the feast.¡¨ Said Ron.  
***  
The Great Hall was filled with many Christmas trees all decorated with different themes. A thousand candles floated in mid air and sparks kept appearing in the space around them. One single table was covered with piles of every kind of potatoes, mounds of buttered peas and corn, huge fat roast turkeys placed all down the long table. There were wizard crackers lined up in heaps down the table. The teachers were already seated on one side of the table. Professor Lupin was sitting among the teachers. The other students were there too. There were very few people staying this year. There were one-seventh year from Slytherin, two Hufflepuff third years, and two Ravenclaw sixth years. The Gryffindors had the most with five people.   
The feast was great as it always was. After they had their dessert of Flaming Christmas Pudding something white began to fall from the sky. Harry was the first one to notice the snow. He looked up the ceiling was no longer there. Snow started to fall faster and harder. Soon there was at least three feet on snow on the Great Hall floor when the snow stopped. Harry picked up a hand full of snow and pelted it at Professor Lupin. He shouted ¡§Students against teachers!¡¨ Soon the teachers and the students of Hogwarts were throwing snowballs at each other. Even Professor Snape joined in on the teachers while the seventh year Slytherin joined the other students on the fight against the teachers.   
Hours later everyone lay wet and exhausted on the on the ground. (The snow has disappeared and the roof was covering them again)   
¡§Alright!¡¨ Dumbledore said finally getting to his feet, ¡§I think we should call it the day and get off to rest.¡¨ Every one in the hall stood up and made their way back to their common room. The five friends from Gryffindor too made their way down the hall into their common room. Laughing the whole way until they all separate and moved to their beds.   
¡§Good night Harry.¡¨ Ron said sleepily. ¡§You had fun?¡¨  
¡§Yeah¡K¡¨ Harry said feeling too exhausted to keep his eyes open. ¡§Good night.¡¨  
  
  
Hi it's me again! thanks to all of my wonderful readers and yes that's you! I know I took a long time to post this chapter up and it's really mushy. I don't know why. Please review it more! I don't think I will post the next chapter unless at least 15 people wants to read it.  
In the next chapter school will start and Harry would start to show signes of power lost... oops said too much! :) if you want to read it review! bye bye!  
  
Disclamer: If you've seen it before it's not mine if you haven't it's mine. :) 


	8. A treat while waiting : )

Hi this is a little treat till the next chaper comes out. You see I have a writers block right now and well I don't want to post anything that is too bad so I'll give you something to read mean while. Enjoy... It's kinda funny tell me what you think!  
  
Recognize This Scene?  
1. Hermione: O Harry, Harry! Wherefore art thou... Hey! Your not suppose to be on a broom!  
Harry: But the balcony is too hard to climb!  
  
2. Voldemort: I am your father!  
Harry: NO!!! (Voldemort lean to cut his hands off, Harry dodged it) Ha! Miss me!  
Voldemort: Oh yeah? Crucio!  
Harry: AHH! That's cheating!  
  
3. Voldemort: Harry Harry! Let down your hair. Let me climb the jet-black stairs!  
Harry: (In a HIGH voice) No! OH! Prince Hermione come and save me. Just wait till I get my hands on the author  
Hermione: I'm coming! AHHH! (Falls off the broom)  
Ron: Cut! Next time you should ride a horse like you are suppose to.  
  
4. Slytherins: Gryffindor! Gryffindor let us in! Or we will huff and we'll puff and  
we'll blow your tower down!  
Gryffindor: Not by the hair of our chinny chin chin.   
  
5. Dudley: (Holding a Hamburger) To eat or not to eat. That is the question.   
  
6. Ron: Every girl must try on this class slipper. If it fits you, you will marry Prince  
Harry!  
Cho: I'm not trying that on! I don't want to marry Harry!   
Ron: Um... that's the wrong lines  
  
7. Snape: Here have this apple.  
Neville: (takes a bite out of the apple and falls)  
Snape: HA HA HA HA!  
Neville: (sits up) Was that right?  
  
8. Harry: (stakes Draco) Die!  
Draco: How am I supposed to turn to dust? (Ron throws dust on him) Now I'm all dusty!  
Harry: So?! At least you're not a girl in black tights! Now I'm really want to kill her  
  
9. Dumbledore: Harry Potter! I chose you!  
Harry: About time! It's getting kind of cramped in that ball.  
  
10. Fred: If I am you... (Some where in the forest at camp)  
George: And you are me...  
Fred: We're twins!  
  
11. Pansy Parkinson: Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?  
Ron: I'll tell you if you promise not to smash me!  
Pansy: Okay  
Ron: It's defiantly not you! (Black out with red letters saying ' Too violent for  
young children') (Hear smash of glass.)  
  
12: Harry: Come with me to Never Land where you never grow up!  
Hermione: But we can't fly!  
Harry: Tinker Dobby! Bring in the brooms!  
  
  



	9. Losing

Chapter 8: Losing

J Hi it¡¦s me. Yes the person who hasn¡¦t wrote for a long long long long long LONG time. Sorry! Did you all enjoy my little treat??? I liked it too! But see now people want me to write more of those and I can¡¦t! But I got pass my writing block for this one! Thanks for everyone¡¦s support! And if you are wondering what that is ¡V it¡¦s all your reviews! I get so HYPERED reading all the reviews! It makes me feel so good to know someone is reading my story! By the way I don¡¦t own any of Harry Potter people¡K things¡K etc. Okay? And I¡¦m not gonna go on and make a precise list. But they are all creations of the best person on earth JK (if she writes more than 7 hp book¡K) Okay no more blabbing. 

Here goes the Chapter you¡¦ve all been waiting for (drum roll) enjoy J

Chapter 8: Losing

_¡§Fine try it on me!¡¨_

_¡§Alright¡¨ He picked up the knife._

_A scream of pain, than many screams rose all around._

_Blood. The pendent. _

***

¡§Come on Harry or we will be late for DADA class!¡¨ Ron called from way ahead of him. ¡§Why are you walking so slow?¡¨

¡§Harry. Are you feeling okay?¡¨ Hermione asked dropping back to wait for Harry to look at him. Harry seemed to look much worse than he was before Christmas.

¡§I¡¦m fine.¡¨ Harry said quickly. Hermione didn¡¦t look convinced. Harry smiled weakly. ¡§I promise I will see Madam Pomfrey after class when we have break okay?¡¨ 

¡§Come on! Let¡¦s go!¡¨ Ron shouted.

***

¡§Welcome back to class!¡¨ Professor Lockhart said cheerfully. ¡§I trust you¡¦ve all done the written part of your last assignment on our last unit.¡¨ The class groaned and took rolls of parchment out of their bags. ¡§Accio homework.¡¨ Professor Lockhart collected all their homework and she took out a little knife from her bag and placed it on her desk. ¡§Now class! I would like to get started right away on our next unit. Turn to page 634 ¡¥How to protect yourself against dark magic.¡¦ I will assign the reading for homework. I would like to teach you some spells now.¡¨ She picked up the knife and slit her palm. Half of the class gasped. She pointed her wand at the cut and said ¡§_Medicor_¡¨ the cut immediately disappeared. ¡§That class is the healing curs for healing small cuts and wounds. If you¡K¡¨ Malfoy cut her off.

¡§It¡¦s just a fancy trick of yours.¡¨ He sneered, ¡§you probably put a curse on that knife so it makes a cut that only looks like a cut. You are trying to make us cut ourselves.¡¨ Malfoy looked at Professor Lockhart sending her a challenging glance. 

¡§Fine you try it one me!¡¨

¡§Okay!¡¨ Malfoy said simply. He grabbed the knife on his desk.

¡§Wait!¡¨ Harry cried out. Everyone looked at him ¡§Why don¡¦t you try it on me?¡¨

¡§Why should I?¡¨ Malfoy questioned.

¡§She could have put an protective spell on herself. So why not try it on me?¡¨ Harry challenged. Hermione and Ron were confused. Suddenly, their stones both begin to glow around their necks.

¡§Alright Potter.¡¨ Malfoy laughed before Professor Lockhart had a chance to object. ¡§You have a death with.¡¨ He mouthed to Harry. Something glimmered at the collar of Malfoy¡¦s robes.

¡§No Harry! Please! Don¡¦t go!¡¨ said Hermione quietly pulling on Harry¡¦s sleeve, ¡§He would try and hurt you!¡¨ Ron agreed with Hermione silently.

¡§I have to go! Besides there¡¦s a teacher he wouldn¡¦t dare.¡¨ Harry said to his friends then walked forward. Malfoy stood at the front waiting with the knife. With out a word Harry walked over and pulled up his robe sleeve. He braced himself for the blade¡¦s contact with his flesh. He wanted to close his eyes, but he could not and would not show fear to Malfoy. He watched as Malfoy jabbed the sharpen piece of metal deep into his flesh. Blood flow freely on to the floor as Malfoy pulled out the blade. Screams and gasps rose all around him. Harry¡¦s arm shook in effort to keep it still held out in mid air.

¡§Draco Malfoy I order you to stop this instance.¡¨ Professor Lockhart screamed, but Malfoy didn¡¦t move. He pointed his wand at Harry¡¦s wound and said ¡§_Inflatus_¡¨

Harry wound split open. It didn¡¦t stop until the horrible gash has gone all the way up and down Harry¡¦s arm. The bones in Harry¡¦s arm shattered into a thousand pieces. Harry couldn¡¦t stay standing for the pain was over whelming. He felt his legs buckle beneath him and he collapsed onto the floor. Ron and Hermione rushed to his side to help him up. 

¡§Ron and Hermione dears please take Harry to the infirmary.¡¨ Professor Lockhart instructed, ¡§The rest of you just sit and do your homework till class end. And Malfoy you come with me.¡¨

***

¡§Harry why did you have to go up there?¡¨ Ron demanded as they walked down the hall. ¡§You knew he would do this.¡¨

¡§I had to.¡¨ Said Harry, ¡§I knew he would do this I dreamed¡K¡¨

¡§If you knew then why did you go?¡¨ Hermione spoke before Harry could finish.

¡§No!¡¨ Harry replied ¡§If I didn¡¦t he would do it to Professor Lockhart. And what would be there to stop him from doing anything to us? He has some how gone mad. I think it¡¦s the pendent he wears. I think it¡¦s possessing him.¡¨

¡§He don¡¦t need a pendent to posses him into doing things like this.¡¨ Ron muttered examining Harry¡¦s arm. When they reached the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was outside waiting.

¡§A student sent word.¡¨ She said without wasting time. Taking Harry by his uninjured arm and led him into the infirmary. Just as Hermione and Ron were about to follow Harry they heard angry voices down the hall coming towards them. They stopped and listened.

¡§That must be taken away from him. It¡¦s possessing the boy!¡¨ They heard Professor Lockhart shout. She sounded really upset.

¡§Are you suggesting that I would give my son something that would posses him?¡¨ The angry shout that answered obviously belonged to Lucius Malfoy. ¡¥What was he doing here?¡¦ Hermione wondered.

¡§Cassie I know you are upset but it could have been a mistake.¡¨ Snape sounded unusually nice. It made Hermione uncomfortable.

¡§A mistake?¡¨ Professor McGonagall practically shrieked, ¡§Think reasonably for a second here? How could anyone accidentally say Inflatus instead of Medicor?¡¨

¡§They boy was obviously panicking seeing all the blood!¡¨ Snape argued.

¡§Panic?¡¨ Professor Lockhart was really angry now, ¡§He drove the knife deep into Harry¡¦s arm. He smiled as the blood started to pour out!¡¨

¡§Will you stop talking about my son as if he is not here?¡¨ Lucius Malfoy snapped. ¡§Why don¡¦t we ask him for the truth.¡¨

¡§Mr. Malfoy.¡¨ Professor McGonagall began, ¡§I know you trust your son. But how are we to know that he is telling the truth?¡¨ Malfoy opened his mouth to object but was silenced by a much calmer voice.

¡§Mr. Malfoy. Valuables such as that pendent your son bears should not be at school.¡¨ Said Dumbledore. ¡§Someone might attempt to steal it. I suggest you hold on to the admirable pendent for your son and return it to his possession over the summer.¡¨ 

Lucius Malfoy didn¡¦t have anything to say. He took the pendent off Draco¡¦s collar, turned and left.

¡§Serves would you see to Mr. Malfoy here?¡¨ Dumbledore instructed. Snape gestured to Malfoy and he followed close behind Snape down the hall. ¡§No we must go see how Harry¡¦s doing.¡¨ As they walked down the hall toward the infirmary Ron and Hermione quickly ducked in through the doors. 

***

Once inside Hermione hurried to Harry¡¦s side. He looked tired there were trace of cold sweat on his brow. His face was pale his eyes closed, but the ugly wound on his arm has been closed. Harry seems to have sensed her presence, because he opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

¡§How are you?¡¨ She asked softly. Her voice washed over him like a wave of cool water. The ache he has in his arm seemed to have lessened. 

¡§Better.¡¨ He said smiling at her. Behind her Dumbledore, Professor Lockhart, Professor McGonagall and Ron have also arrived. 

¡§Oh Harry! Are you alright?¡¨ Professor Lockhart sounded extremely worried.

¡§I¡¦m fine.¡¨ Harry answered smiling, but Professor Lockhart went on frantically.

¡§Oh this is the second time. And both in my class! You could have been killed! TWICE! I can see why they say this position is cursed oh¡K¡¨

¡§Professor Lockhart!¡¨ said Harry. Lockhart stopped and looked at him. ¡§There¡¦s no such thing as a cursed position. If anything is cursed it¡¦s me! Thing like this always happen to me! But at least you didn¡¦t try to kill me like all my other DADA teacher with the exception of Professor Lupin. And personally I think you are a great teacher.¡¨ Harry¡¦s words seemed to have reached her heart, for she burst out crying but smiled.

¡§Harry. Would you tell me why you volunteered as the test subject?¡¨ Professor Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes behind his half moon glasses.

¡§Well I some how knew¡K that he was going to do that.¡¨ Harry replied.

¡§Than why did you go up?¡¨ Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

¡§No! Not to me!¡¨ Harry explained, ¡§I dreamed that Malfoy would do that, but not to me. To Professor Lockhart. Sir, Malfoy was possessed or something. The Inflatus curse is one requiring a high source of magic. I think the pendent is the source. In my dream after he hurt Professor Lockhart he started hurting everyone else there was no one there to stop him. So I volunteered to prevent this from happening.¡¨ At this Harry could see Professor Lockhart bursting out into tears again. The others were all silent. None of them knew what to say. Harry put his hand on the crying professor¡¦s tightly clutched hands. She looked up.

¡§Please don¡¦t cry anymore.¡¨ Harry pleaded, ¡§I¡¦m fine now see?¡¨ Harry painfully stretched out his stiff left arm. The effort involved made him wince. Even if the wound is closed the flesh was still tender and it¡¦s painful to move. Professor Dumbledore stood up his eyes twinkling.

¡§I think you should all return to class now. I¡¦d like to have a word with Harry.¡¨ Dumbledore waited till everyone was gone and he turned back to Harry. ¡§Harry that was really brave of you to do what you¡¦ve just done.¡¨ He smiled at Harry. ¡§Have you been having any other dreams like the ones you have recently had?¡¨

¡§Er¡K¡¨ Harry thought back, ¡§Well they weren¡¦t all that clear. The recent one was the clearest. And the other ones are all of far away places and people I don¡¦t know. I didn¡¦t think they were true until two days ago I dreamed that a wizard by the name of Angus Greenfield was murdered. That morning when Hermione got her Daily Prophet on the front page was ¡¥Angus Greenfield of Cornwall murdered¡¦ it had happened the previous night.¡¨

¡§That¡¦s very interesting.¡¨ Harry couldn¡¦t decipher the look on his headmaster¡¦s face, but before he had a chance to look again Dumbledore continued, his face normal again. ¡§Well Harry. Have some rest. I believe you would be back in your dormitory tonight.¡¨ With that Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room. He was heading towards the library. He was glad that the boy didn¡¦t notice his worried expression.

***

When Harry finally stepped out of the infirmary he let out a sigh of relief. Madam Pomfrey had insisted Harry stay in the infirmary overnight, but Harry was determined to get out. Now he¡¦s learned one thing: never mess with Madam Pomfrey or go against her will unless you have back up. 

Harry¡¦s Flash Back

Madam Pomfrey had almost won when Harry said the magic words. ¡§Well Professor Dumbledore said¡K¡¨ he needed to say no more. Madam Pomfrey had given in. She knew exactly how it would end. 

¡§All right. Leave but I will see you tomorrow evening!¡¨

Harry¡¦s Flash Back End

Harry made his way back into the Gryffindor tower. It wasn¡¦t that far from the infirmary, but Harry felt extremely worn out by the time he reached the portrait of the fat lady who guards the Gryffindor tower. Harry was puzzled but his mind was quickly taken off the subject. As soon as he stepped through the portrait hole a book came flying towards him missing him by a hair slamming into the wall next to him..

¡§Sorry Harry!¡¨ Fred was laughing as he apologized, ¡§We were teaching Ron the levitating spell!¡¨ Harry looked around him. That was when he noticed there were books, parchments, quills, and even some small furniture lying around the common room. They must have really been practicing.

¡§Harry! How are you feeling?¡¨ Hermione asked rushing to greet him.

¡§I¡¦m fine.¡¨ Said Harry giving Hermione a hug.

¡§Harry! Give us a hand.¡¨ George called ¡§We need to clean this up!¡¨ Hermione and Harry sigh and pulled out their wands.

¡§_Densuego_¡¨ said Harry pointing his wand at a flower vase. The vase rose up slowly into the air. Then it dropped to the ground and shattered. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him. Harry himself stood in shock. His magic didn¡¦t work! Hermione instantly understood what had happened. 

¡§Harry! It¡¦s no time to play around now!¡¨ she said quickly to cover for him ¡§ We need to get this cleaned up before we go to bed.¡¨ 

¡§Sorry.¡¨ Harry caught on and played along. Everyone turned back to work totally forgetting the resent incident. In minuets the room was once again restored to normal. Harry and Hermione followed behind the others up stairs.

¡§Thanks.¡¨ Harry whispered still looking worried and puzzled.

¡§It¡¦s okay.¡¨ Hermione replied, ¡§don¡¦t worry about it. Your probably just tired.¡¨

¡§Yeah probably.¡¨ Harry felt really unsure. ¡§I hope.¡¨ He added to himself in a quiet whisper

***

¡§Harry.¡¨ Harry¡¦s best friends studied him closely ¡§Are you sure you are all right? I mean¡K¡¨ 

¡§Oh come off it Ron! I¡¦m fine!¡¨ Harry said for the hundredth time, ¡§Besides Malfoy is pulled from class remember?¡¨

¡§But your magic¡K¡¨ Ron argued

¡§Look.¡¨ Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Ron¡¦s book bag filled with books. ¡§_Densuego_¡¨ The bag went shooting up in the air whirled around the torch nearest to them. Missing the flames only by a hair it flew safely back into Ron¡¦s arms.

¡§That was quit a show.¡¨ Hermione said clapping as she walked towards them.

¡§See it works.¡¨ Harry smiled weakly. The smile was faked though. Right then smiling is the last thing Harry felt like doing. Harry felt scared and puzzled ¡V how come he feels so tired after such a simple spell?

¡§Harry?¡¨ Hermione¡¦s concerned voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. ¡§Are you alright?¡¨

¡§Oh sorry.¡¨ Harry smiled again. ¡§Did I dose off on you guys again?¡¨ Seeing his friends still unconvinced he quickly changed the subject. ¡§You know we¡¦d better be getting to class or we¡¦ll be late.¡¨

***

¡§Alright class take out ¡¥The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Defense¡¦ and turn to page 196.¡¨ Professor Lockhart said as the class settled down to begin. ¡§Mr. Potter please read the first paragraph above the picture.¡¨ Harry opened his book and begins to read.

¡§The Dark Mark is¡K¡¨ Harry saw the glimmer of the piece of glass with the Dark Mark, the jet-black branding on Wormtail¡¦s arm, and heard Voldemort¡¦s laugh. Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest where the glass had cut him and from the scar on his forehead. Soon everything went black.

¡§Harry?!¡¨ Harry felt a cool hand against his face. He looked up and saw Professor Lockhart and all his other classmates looking down at him. He sat up.

¡§Harry dear! Are you all right? You gave me a right!¡¨ Professor Lockhart looked extremely pale and frightened. ¡§You dropped your book and passed out grabbing at your chest gasping for breath.¡¨ The professor looked as if _she_ was going to pass out.

¡§I¡¦m fine Professor, but I think I will go to the infirmary.¡¨ Harry slowly got up with the help of many hands reached out to support his swaying body.

¡§Ron sweet and Hermione dearest would you two be kind enough to escort him?¡¨ Professor Lockhart took in a deep breath. ¡§ All right class, back to your seats.¡¨

***

¡§Harry.¡¨ Hermione asked as she and Ron led Harry slowly down the corridors. ¡§What happened?¡¨

¡§I¡K I don¡¦t really know.¡¨ Harry spoke shakily ¡§one second I was reading. The next second I found myself back in the Great Hall with the glass flying around, then the grave yard with Voldemort.¡¨ Harry paused to gasp for breath. ¡§And my chest hurt, my scar too¡K¡¨ at those words Harry felt his knees weaken and almost buckled. Ron and Hermione quickly reached out to steady him.

¡§Maybe we shouldn¡¦t go to the infirmary.¡¨ Ron suggested. ¡§Maybe we should go straight to Professor Dumbledore.¡¨

¡§Yeah I think so.¡¨ Hermione agreed looking at Harry. Her face filled with worry.

¡§I¡¦m fine now Herm.¡¨ Harry said weakly trying as reassuring as possible.

¡§Alright let¡¦s go.¡¨

***

After trying half a dozen different sweets names they got to the door of the Headmaster¡¦s office.

¡§Professor Dumbledore? Are you in there?¡¨ Hermione called as Ron pounded on the heavy wooden door. Harry stood behind them. Suddenly he felt as if something was sucking the life out of him. He felt faint and his knees gave away. As he fell back a pair of strong arms caught him.

J Ha! I did it! I did it! A cliffhanger! Yes! Yes! I know I¡¦m bad¡K (evil laugh) don¡¦t worry I won¡¦t leave you hanging on by your fingers too long. Right till next time!J


	10. Half Time

Chapter 9: 

^.^ Hi again! This is your little author, you know the one that write the story. I didn¡¦t make you wait that long did I? How do you like it so far??? I know I suck but bear with me here okay? And oh if you are looking for a disclaimer here it is: Nothing belongs to me except the plot and some of the spells I¡¦ve made up. So if you recognize it, it¡¦s not mine. And I would like to dedicate this to a online friend of mine. Edward Juan who¡¦s an extremely good artist. It was his birthday but this came kind of late. So Happy Birthday ED! Okay enough talking here¡¦s the next chapter. (No drum rolls this time if you are waiting for one) have fun! ^.^

Chapter 9: Half Time

As he fell back a pair of strong arms caught him. Harry looked up. Through his blurred vision he could still make out the outline of his catcher.

¡§Sirius?¡¨ Harry exclaimed weakly. Next to Sirius stood Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. ¡§How did you know¡K¡¨

¡§It¡¦s alright now Harry. We will talk in the infirmary.¡¨ Dumbledore replied calmly. Sirius gathered Harry up in his arms and started to follow Dumbledore. Harry didn¡¦t argue. He was too weak to argue. He barely has the energy to keep his eyes open and his mind conscious.

¡§Ron, Hermione you can come along if you wish.¡¨ Professor Dumbledore said seeing Ron and Hermione hesitate to follow. ¡§Or you can go back to your classes.¡¨ Ron and Hermione walked silently behind the others. They knew some thing was very wrong. All that ether of them could think of is for Harry to be all right. 

During the walk up to the infirmary Harry felt drowsier and drowsier. He could see Sirius¡¦s worried face, hear Dumbledore¡¦s eager exchange o words with Madam Pomfrey. Harry was getting really scared. What was happening to him?

Harry was barely conscious by the time they reached the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey dressed him and put him to bed. He heard Dumbledore speaking but couldn¡¦t make out what he was saying. He felt more tiresome than he has never felt in his life. Madam Pomfrey fed him some potion and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

***

¡§Professor¡K¡¨ Hermione asked Dumbledore who was looking out the window at nothing in particular. ¡§Can I ask you a question?¡¨

¡§Ms. Granger I need to¡K¡¨ He didn¡¦t get to finish his sentence before Ron finally burst out.

¡§You¡¦ve asked _us_ many questions and we¡¦ve answered them to the best of our knowledge now it¡¦s your turn to let us know what¡¦s going on with Harry!¡¨ Ron¡¦s determination amazed him as much as it did others. Dumbledore now looked at them with sad eyes, but remained silent.

¡§Professor¡K Please.¡¨ Hermione pleaded on the verge of bursting into tears. 

¡§Oh alright,¡¨ Dumbledore sighed, ¡§I suppose you have the right to know. ¡§As he spoke his face became sadder. ¡§Voldemort is back and this time he is attacking openly. We got news from the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort has gathered demons, evil witches and wizards, and creatures of dark magic. The planning of the attack is underway¡K it¡¦s just a matter of time now.¡¨ The two gaped at the news.

¡§He¡¦s got his body back, but how did he regain power so fast?¡¨ Hermione asked.

¡§That¡¦s what we were wondering too until now.¡¨ Dumbledore looked over his shoulders at Harry¡¦s still form.¡¨ As you mentioned earlier Harry¡¦s been looking drowsy and lately his magic wouldn¡¦t work. Well there is a curse. 

It¡¦s called ¡¥_Leechen_¡¦. It originated form ancient Egypt created by a wizard named Sentio Prospect. His name means ¡¥the judge of view¡¦ He disliked all the indulgence he saw in the world around him so he created the _Leechen_ curs. It slowly takes one¡¦s wealth and stores it in a tiny vale called the ¡¥_Lune_¡¦. He used the wealth to help the poor and hungry people of Egypt. However the curse got in to the wrong hands. Sentio¡¦s evil brother used it not to suck the wealth out of a person, but to suck the energy and life. Sentio decided to put a stop to it once and for all, so he sealed it under an ancient pyramid far out in the desert of Egypt. Hundreds of years have passed. It stayed safe under the seal. Till now.¡¨

¡§But what does this have anything to do with Harry!¡¨ Ron burst out again in angry words. He clearly wasn¡¦t thinking. Hermione however had caught on.

¡§It does Ron. You-know-who has obviously used it on Harry.¡¨ Hermione explained, ¡§He has somehow broken Sentio¡¦s seal and¡K oh my gosh.¡¨ Hermione burst into tears.

¡§But why Harry?¡¨ Ron asked as he caught on. ¡§Why not an grown up wizard?¡¨

¡§Voldemort needs someone with a lot of power an dose not know how to use it, or is not aware of it. This prevents them from noticing till close to the end. Harry matches his description. At the same time it also ensure that Harry would not be able to interfere with his plans. He¡¦s taking two birds with one stone.¡¨ 

¡§What will happen to the host after his power is drained?¡¨ Sirius who¡¦s been silent through out this whole conversation finally asked. Dumbledore did not answer this question. He just looked away sadly. It hit Ron and Hermione suddenly when tears gather in Sirius¡¦s eyes. They had gotten the reply they feared the most. Harry was going to ¡K

¡§I will die.¡¨ Harry said suddenly from his position on the bed behind them. Harry felt scared. He had heard their whole conversation, but the words that came out of his mouth sounded rather calm, a lot calmer than he felt.

¡§No Harry. You won¡¦t die! What makes you think that?¡¨ Sirius said quickly rushing over to Harry as he struggled to sit up.

¡§It¡¦s okay Sirius I heard it all.¡¨ Harry replied as Ron and Hermione propped him up with a pillow.

¡§You won¡¦t die, we¡¦re not going to let you.¡¨ Ron said determinedly.

¡§Ron is right.¡¨ Hermione pitched in, ¡§The Ministry of Magic will give you a cure fore it won¡¦t they?¡¨ Hermione turned to look at the Professor, her eyes begging for him to say yes. Dumbledore just looked sadly at the group in front of him.

¡§There is one way¡K¡¨ Dumbledore¡¦s words lighted a spark in the shadow of this horrible event. ¡§The host has to seize the _Lune_ before the last drop is drunk. The moment the _Lune _is captured the curse is lifted¡K But to reach this _Lune¡K_ Well it¡¦s almost impossible¡K especially in his present state. There are two guards to the _Lune_. First the Keeper, no one knows much about the Keeper so I cannot help you there. The next guard is in the chamber where the _Lune_ it self is kept. There will be four trolls and two fire breathing dragons, they too will disappear as the curse is lifted.¡¨

¡§That¡¦s great! We can just bring Harry there and every thing will be fine.¡¨ Ron was really excited. Dumbledore however was not.

¡§The only thing is we don¡¦t know where.¡¨ Dumbledore said the dreaded words.

¡§But we can¡K¡¨ Hermione argued, but was cut off by Harry.

¡§It¡¦s alright Hermione.¡¨ Harry said with a weak smile, ¡§Besides I don¡¦t want anyone else dieing for me.¡¨ His voice was now totally emotionless just like his face.

¡§Oh Harry¡K¡¨ Hermione winced at Harry¡¦s blank face. She knew she could say something that would convince Harry it wasn¡¦t his fault that Cedric died, but all her words failed her. She knows that every word she says would just build on to his pain.

¡§Harry it¡¦s not your fault.¡¨ Said Ron obviously knowing what his best friend was thinking, but his confrontation caused Harry to react in a unexpected way.

¡§NO!¡¨ Harry turned around to face them all screaming. ¡§It IS my fault if I had backed out to start with none of it would have happened. And it was MY idea that we take the cup together! It¡¦s ALL my fault. He needn¡¦t have died! He shouldn¡¦t have died!¡¨ After his outburst he buried his face in his hands leaving the crowd in shock.

Hermione was shaken Harry has never showed them this side of him, now it¡¦s finally exposed. Hermione understood ¡V with the mix of feelings he¡¦s got stored up inside him it¡¦s hard to hide. Hermione only wish Ron understood too. Ron was looking bewildered. Madam Pomfrey was crying along with Sirius who¡¦s also trying desperately to comfort the crying Harry. They both felt pained to see a young child suffer this way. Dumbledore, like Hermione, had saw through him. He just stood and shook his head, staring out the window he sadly muttered to himself. 

Moments later Harry seemed to be more or less himself again. He stopped crying and had a smile on his face.

¡§I¡¦m sorry Ron¡¨ He apologized, ¡§I was just so¡K so mixed up and¡K¡¨

¡§It¡¦s okay.¡¨ Ron smiled, ¡§but I¡¦m never going to let you forget this though. Little Harry¡¦s a cry baby.¡¨ Harry laughed.

¡§That¡¦s not very nice!¡¨ said Hermione.

¡§I was only joking!¡¨ Ron added quickly, ¡§See it got him to laugh!¡¨ Hermione smiled as the watched the boys laughing away she couldn¡¦t help but join in. 

***

For the next few days when Hermione and Ron are not in class they are by Harry¡¦s bedside trying to get all the laugh out of him they can. Although much of the time they found Harry asleep. The time Harry spent unconscious grew longer and more frequent each day. While he¡¦s awake Harry insisted on keeping up with his studies. Hermione kindly volunteered to help him, but it was hard to get through at whole lesson at a time since he kept falling into periods of unconsciousness during the teaching. 

***

¡§Please don¡¦t tell anyone about the fact that I¡¦m dieing.¡¨ Harry told his friends.

¡§But everyone¡¦s really worried about you.¡¨ Said Hermione, ¡§and if they know they might be able to help!¡¨

¡§No, they will just get really scared.¡¨ Harry¡¦s words are followed by vigorous coughs, causing him to gasp for air.

¡§But what should we tell Wood?¡¨ Ron asked, ¡§The Quidditch tournament is canceled this year, but he and the rest of the team has been asking about you ever since you came in the hospital wing.¡¨

¡§What did you tell him?¡¨ 

¡§We told Wood that you went home with Sirius to settle some business¡¨ Hermione replied, ¡§That¡¦s what we¡¦ve been telling everyone.¡¨

¡§The teachers?¡¨

¡§No. Dumbledore spoke to them.¡¨ Ron answered this time.

¡§Hagrid?¡¨ 

¡§We told him the same thing that we told everyone else.¡¨ Hermione looked disappointedly at Harry. Harry felt bad lying to his friends, but it was all for the best.

¡§But it¡¦s not for the best.¡¨ Hermione said as if she had just read Harry¡¦s mind.

¡§Er¡K I have to go now.¡¨ Said Ron cutting short their conversation. ¡§Detention with Snape. Don¡¦t think I¡¦ll live through this one.¡¨ With that he left.

¡§Harry¡K¡¨Hermione turned back to Harry. ¡§I heard from Sirius that you refused to take Madam Pomfrey¡¦s potion last night.¡¨ Hermione looked hurt.

¡§Herm¡K¡¨ Harry tried his best to smile with his headache. ¡§ Thank you for the potion. *Cough* But replacing my powers is like feeding Voldemort with power and it will make him*Cough* even harder *Cough* to defeat!¡¨ At this point Hermione turned away. She knew Harry was right, but it seemed so unfair that Harry has to suffer all this. Tears slid down her face. Harry let out a series of coughs that he¡¦s been trying to hold back. It made Hermione turn, forgetting to wipe away the tears on her cheeks Hermione helped Harry back down to his lying position.

¡§Hermione¡K¡¨Harry said painfully, ¡§There¡¦s not need for tears.¡¨ He weakly reached up and wiped away the tears on her face. Hermione¡¦s hands found Harry¡¦s and she grasped it as if she could hold him from death with was slowly approaching him. Even though no one can be sure when, but sooner or later Harry is going to die.

¡§It¡¦s just so unfair!¡¨ Hermione¡¦s voice trembled, ¡§you suffered way more than your share already.¡¨ Tears were streaming out of her eyes. ¡§Your parents died when you were only a baby. You had to live with you horrible aunt and uncle and¡K and finally now that Sirius¡¦s name is clear your going to¡K¡¨ Hermione is now sobbing out of controlled ¡§all your life you¡¦ve been suffering.¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t think that!¡¨ Harry struggled into a half sitting position and hugged Hermione. ¡§Remember what you said? I¡¦m not going to die. It will be like the old times. School, Quidditch, hanging out. And I haven¡¦t suffered all my life. I met you guys and I¡¦m at Hogwarts what could I ask for more?¡¨ Harry said softly drying her tears, ¡§You should go to dinner now. They fixed something extra special today because its one of the teacher¡¦s birthday.¡¨ Hermione stepped out of their embrace, ¡§Remember to bring me some if it¡¦s good!¡¨ Harry joked. It put a small smile on Hermione¡¦s sad face.

¡§I will.¡¨ Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, turned her heel and headed towards the door. Harry, filled with exhaustion, soon fell asleep.

***

That night when Sirius returned to the infirmary he found his godson deep in slumber. Harry¡¦s face was paler and he seemed thinner than Sirius remember. His friend Ron and Hermione were by his bedside watching him.

¡§How is he?¡¨ Sirius asked Hermione. Ron was asleep.

¡§He¡¦s been unconscious ever since I left him before dinner.¡¨ Hermione replied looking rather worried.

¡§He¡¦ll be alright.¡¨ Sirius said pointlessly, for the both know Harry may never be alright again. ¡§I need to speak with Madam Pomfrey, would you stay with him for a while longer?¡¨ Hermione silently nodded in reply. 

¡§Did he take it today?¡¨ Sirius asked the nurse.

¡§No¡¨ Madam Pomfrey shook her head, ¡§and he hasn¡¦t eaten any thing for the whole day.¡¨ she frowned.

¡§How much longer do you think he has?¡¨ Sirius¡¦s voice sounded rather urgent. From where she was sitting Hermione could hear their conversation.

¡§I¡¦m sorry, I don¡¦t know. How did your trip go?¡¨

¡§I searched everywhere but there was nothing.¡¨ Sirius sounded like he¡¦s ready to give up completely.

¡§You need rest too.¡¨ Madam Pomfrey said comfortingly. ¡§ You don¡¦t want Harry worried about you now, would you?¡¨

¡§Alright.¡¨ Sirius walked back towards Harry¡¦s bed, ¡§I want to stay with him for a while.¡¨ 

¡§I guess we¡¦ll be leaving then.¡¨ Hermione got up and woke up Ron, they gathered their stuff and left. Sirius was now alone, looking down at Harry¡¦s almost lifeless body. ¡¥I¡¦m sorry James¡¦ He thought ¡¥Lilly I¡¦m so sorry I couldn¡¦t protect him¡K¡¦ Suddenly Harry¡¦s eyes fluttered open. He smiled up at his godfather.

¡§Hi!¡¨ Harry's voice sounded no more than a whisper.

¡§How are you?¡¨ Sirius asked. When Harry didn¡¦t answer he moved the cup of potion to Harry¡¦s lips. This time Harry didn¡¦t protest, the warm fluid gave his body some temporary strength. 

¡§I¡¦m sorry Sirius.¡¨ Harry said after the last drop of he potion has disappeared.

¡§What is there to be sorry about?¡¨ Sirius helped Harry up into a half sitting position.

¡§You¡¦ve worked so hard, and now you are finally free, but I can¡¦ t go home with you.¡¨ Tear flowed from Harry's eyes. Tears he had kept back for a long time. ¡§You went through so much for us. You got at house and everything. And now I can¡¦t repay you. Instead I made more trouble¡K¡¨ Harry's words were stopped by Sirius¡¦s hug.

¡§Stop.¡¨ Sirius couldn¡¦t listen to it anymore. ¡§Don¡¦t blame yourself for things that you can¡¦t help.¡¨ Sirius¡¦s tears flowed down his cheek. It blended with Harry's. ¡§And if you want to go home we can leave now.¡¨

¡§My home is where ever you are.¡¨ Harry said quietly still crying.

¡§And mine is where you are.¡¨ Sirius replied. The two held on to each other in a tight embrace. Weeping their tears of happiness and sorrow as the pale face of the moon gently looked down upon them. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey turned and left the two godfather and son alone.

^.^ Aww isn¡¦t that sweet? So? Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? I have one question. Would you like me to make the story LONG or cut it SHORT??? Review! Please be nice. Any kind of comments welcome. (Yes flames too, but do take it easy) bye now! ^.^


	11. Decisions

Chapter 10: Decisions 

^.^ Hi hi everyone! Yup it¡¦s the annoying little me again here to bother you before you read! ^.^ I¡¦m terribly sorry for making you wait soooo long but it¡¦s summer and there is soooo much things to do! And people stop reading¡Kwell that¡¦s not important cuz you are reading now so you are nice! Please review (cheer me on even if you think it¡¦s bad k?)! Many more chapters to come! And I would like to thank all my supporters (all the peoplz who reviewed and/or read my story) Okay *sigh* Here goes the Chapter you¡¦ve all been waiting for! (Drum rolls) ENJOY!

Umm¡K You can start now¡Kwhy are you all looking at me like that? OH! Almost forgot! Disclaimer! Yes¡Kyes. *Clear throat* Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the noble lady¡Kokay¡K the wonderful author¡Kno, no, no¡KThe Best Author person¡Kthat¡¦s it!¡KMs. JK Rowling! Okay! All done! Now you can start! ^.^

Chapter 10: Decisions 

The days have passed ever so quickly soon it was the Easter break. This year all the students were sent home except for Ron and Hermione. There were no joyful celebration or cheery voices. The school was melancholy and hollow, not even the occasional sunshine could warm up the cold spirit of the place. Dumbledore has arranged for Ron and Hermione to stay in the hospital wing. They were told not to roam around the castle by them selves. Ron ad Hermione didn¡¦t care, the only two places they are ever at were by Harry's bedside or in the library. Harry only got worse and worse as the days go on. Most of the time he was unconscious. Sirius spends more and more of his time wondering, in search of the cure for his beloved godson. 

***

¡§It¡¦s so quiet here it¡¦s starting to creep me out!¡¨ Ron said to Hermione on their way to the library one day.

¡§It¡¦s too quiet for my taste too.¡¨ Hermione shivered looking around the dimly lit corridors. In the past years this corridor would be decorated with smiles and saturated with laughter. Now the only things in here to greet them are the dim lights from the high windows and scarce creeks of the door hinges. Unexpectedly out of the corner of her eyes Hermione saw a ripple in the air in front of the double door to the Great Hall.

¡§Did you see that?¡¨ Hermione asked Ron who was also staring in disbelief at the door, furiously rubbing his eyes.

¡§It¡¦s defiantly not a trick of light.¡¨ Ron asked as the air rippled again. ¡§What do you suppose it is?¡¨

¡§I think is a protection charm. It hides what ever behind it to make it look natural.¡¨ Hermione observed, ¡§It¡¦s like some kind of hologram.¡¨

¡§What¡¦s a holo¡Kwhat you might call it.¡¨ Ro was puzzled by her explanation. 

¡§Never mind. It¡¦s like the thing at Kings Cross station at the ticket barrier.¡¨ Hermione explained as she stepped towards the Great Hall door, Ron followed. The air around them quivered as they got closer and closer to the protection. Hermione reached out and reach for the door, but instead of feeling the hard wood beneath her hands she felt space. Hermione looked at her hand, as she thought her hand had disappeared. Slowly she walked through the quivering wall, beckoning Ron to follow. When they passed through the protection they saw another set of doors that lead to the Great Hall. This time when Hermione reached out for it she touched the cold metal handle. Hermione opened the door a crack and peered inside. The Great Hall was filled with grown up Witches and Wizards.

¡§You can¡¦t bring the students back!¡¨ Fudge¡¦s angry voice cried out through the crowd. Ron and Hermione could see him red faced sitting at the high table next to Dumbledore. ¡§It¡¦s just making it easier for the Dark Lord to do his work!¡¨

¡§It¡¦s safer for the children to return.¡¨ Dumbledore said rather calmly. ¡§Hogwarts is the only safe place for them.¡¨ 

¡§Minister, Albus is right.¡¨ Professor McGonagall chimed in. ¡§We don¡¦t know when he will strike! It¡¦s easier to protect them when they are all together!¡¨

¡§But we must not panic the public!¡¨ Another voice protested. Hermione reckon he was also form the Ministry.

¡§Why don¡¦t we tell them due to a special program at the school Hogwarts would be closed?¡¨ Another suggested.

¡§But if we want to fight off the Dark Lord and his army we will need everyone!¡¨ Professor Sprout pointed out. Soon everyone started to speak at once.

¡§Silence!¡¨ Fudge raised his hand everyone in the room fell silent. ¡§We won¡¦t release it to the public, but all who needs to know _will_ know.¡¨ Another murmur spread through the room.

¡§But what about the children from families that will be fighting. They need guaranties of protections for their children!¡¨ Sirius¡¦s voice rang out over the crowd.

¡§Why don¡¦t we let the children speak for them selves?¡¨ Dumbledore pointed at the Great Hall door. The door opened causing Ron and Hermione stumbled in.

¡§We¡¦re sorry Professor.¡¨ Hermione immediately apologized. ¡§We sort of¡K well¡K just stumbled in.¡¨

¡§That¡¦s quit alright Ms. Granger.¡¨ Dumbledore gestured them to the center of the room. They stepped gingerly into the center of the room feeling incredibly small in the middle of all the adults. ¡§We were just seeking for your opinion¡¨

¡§We cannot ask for their opinion!¡¨ Fudge protested. ¡§They are children.¡¨

¡§We are disguising affairs that affects them the most why shouldn¡¦t they have a word in our discussion?¡¨ Remus Lupin stood up. Fudge was lost of words. ¡§Ron, Hermione please do speak.¡¨

¡§I think all the students should return to Hogwarts.¡¨ Ron started.

¡§Yes.¡¨ Hermione added, ¡§the most dangerous place is often the safest place. I know your concerns Minister. But Professor Dumbledore is right we can¡¦t do much to defend ourselves when we are alone, but strength in number. Together we would be able to defend ourselves even with out adults. And we should take in the younger children as well from the families that are going off to fight. We would be able to protect everyone and there would be more adults out there. It would give us a better chance of victory! ¡¨

¡§I think the girl is right!¡¨ a witch from the council stood up.

¡§All who agree please stand with us!¡¨ Lupin stood up. Soon everyone in the room was standing. All except Fudge.

¡§It would make the children an easy target!¡¨ Fudge protested in disbelief. ¡§Most of you have children of your own would you like your children to be wiped out all at once? Do you think your child can face up to more than one Death Eater?¡¨ Several people¡¦s opinion seemed to waver and several people sat down. 

¡§If you are worried we can have adults with us to help! We would be able to stand up to Death Eaters!¡¨ Ron added hastily seeing all the reaction of people.

¡§After what happened last year do you really think Hogwarts is the safest place?¡¨ Fudge quickly shouted back.

¡§What happened last year¡K has nothing to do with Hogwarts!¡¨ a voice at the entrance of the Great Hall got all their attention. Every head in the hall turned, every pair of eyes landed upon the small boy at the doorway. 

¡§Harry! What are you doing out of bed?¡¨ Hermione rushed over to where Harry was leaning against the wall to support his weight. 

¡§With out the full force possible¡K out against Voldemort¡K it would be impossible to win. *Cough, Cough* He¡¦s got a lot of dark creatures on his side¡K You must take the chance of letting us children defend ourselves¡K or *Cough, Cough* it would be a great slaughter on both sides.¡¨ Cold sweat was streaming down Harry's brow. His breath came in gasps. With out Ron and Hermione to hold him up he would collapse on to the floor. Harry's vision was blurring, but he can¡¦t give up. He has to prevent what he saw in his dream from happening. 

Hermione gazed at Harry worriedly. She understood that this was something that he has to do. Otherwise he would never get out of bed. The only thing is Hermione don¡¦t know how long he will hold out. Hermione could see Sirius and Lupin¡¦s worried face, but they stayed put in their spots. They seemed to understand too, that this is the only way. Her eyes skimmed quickly in the crowd, searching every face for expression of agreement. What Harry did seemed to have touched many of their audience¡¦s hart. One by one everyone, even Fudge, stood up.

¡§It has been decided.¡¨ Harry heard Dumbledore say in the distance. He couldn¡¦t see, everything was way to blurry. Harry could no longer stay conscious. What did they decide on? Did his presence persuade them? Those were his last thoughts before he was lost in the depths of complete blackness. 

***

Ron and Hermione stared down at their friend who lay still on the bed, cold sweat trickling down his cheeks. His lips were blue and trembling, his hands cold as ice, his eyes tightly shut, and his face paler than the white sheets. The only signs of life were the quiet gasps of air and the small and abrupt movements of his chest.

¡§He¡¦s got a high fever and I can¡¦t make the temperature fall back to normal.¡¨ They heard Madam Pomfrey, her voice filled with distressed; explain to Sirius, Lupin Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore who had just arrived.

¡§It¡¦ alright Poppy. You did your best.¡¨ Professor McGonagall laid a hand on Madam Pomfrey¡¦s shoulder. She turned, took one looked at Harry and tears flowed out of her eyes. Sirius knelt by the bed weeping, holding on to Harry's hands. Lupin just watched his friend cry not knowing how to comfort him. Dumbledore stood a bit apart from the rest looking at the group. The twinkles had gone from his eyes. Even he didn¡¦t know how this would end. 

Hermione and Ron were scared. They¡¦ve felt fear before, many times. Like when they faced the troll in the first year, in the Forbidden Forest at night, and many other times, but it¡¦s different now. Their fear is not for themselves but for their friend. It¡¦s true that Harry had indeed got them all in trouble more times than Hermione can count, but he always manage to get them out of trouble. Now Harry's in trouble and he¡¦s all alone. Hermione once read in a book that when someone is unconscious they are in another dimension trying to over come the darkness and return to consciousness. She whished she could be there with him, wherever he is, and help him or at least be there to make him feel less lonely. She knew Ron, next to her, was thinking the same. At that very thought she felt something warm, glowing in the center of her chest. The Stone on her necklace was giving off blinding light the colors swirling together rapidly. Ron¡¦s Stone was reacting the same way. The light grew brighter and brighter till it swallowed them. 


	12. Look out!

Chapter 11: Look out

^.^ Hi Hi! Yup it¡¦s me! I¡¦m so sorry I¡¦ve made you all wait that long! *gulp* but I¡¦ve been very busy lately. And with my computer crashing all the time I¡¦ve lost a lot of stuff I¡¦ve typed up *Tear, Sniff*. Will you all forgive me? *Puppy dog eyes* Please! Pretty please! I thank you all for baring with me, waiting so patiently *I am so touched! Tear* 

This chapter is going to be a little complicated there are some things you should look out for:

things in these marks are words spoken by the Fairies.

Okay¡K not Things thing okay?! 

So! Here¡¦s the next chapter! The reviews are great please keep them going! I need the support! Oh! And the disclaimer! What you don¡¦t recognize is mine and the things you do recognize belongs to the great one! MS. JK ROWLING! Okay! Start Reading! Oh yeah flames welcome in the reviews. Knowing your mistakes is what makes you better! Enjoy! ^.^

Chapter 11: Look out!

When the light was gone the two friends found them selves sitting on a grassy field there were no building or life form as far as they can see.

¡§Where are we?¡¨ Ron wondered out loud. Hermione didn¡¦t answer. She studied the landscape around them. Far behind them Hermione could make out the thin outskirts of, what Hermione assumed, a forest. To their right was a little grassy hill. That was all that they could see from where they are standing. Hermione looked up in the sky. It was the only thing that looked out of place. The clouds were swirling in little bunches and hanging rather low. Hermione was certain that if they went on the hill they could touch it. Beyond the cloud they couldn¡¦t see any sun or moon or anything else for that matter of fact, yet they could still see every thing around them. 

¡§This place is weird.¡¨ Ron commented seeming to have noticed the sky too.

¡§I think this is some kind of dreamscape.¡¨ Hermione noted not caring if Ron had paid attention. ¡§This must be where Harry is.¡¨

¡§But how did we get here? And _why_ are we here?¡¨ Ron wanted to know.

¡§I think The Stone brought us here. I think we are meant to help Harry is some sort of way.¡¨ Hermione answered looking down at her Stone. As if it understood what she was talking about it stated to swirl and glow.

¡§But how can we help him if we don¡¦t know where he is?¡¨ Ron was getting more than a little frustrated. Suddenly a voice spoke to them.

_You must find him._ A male voice sounded. The two friends searched franticly spinning around trying to find the source of the voice. That was when they noticed their Stone was glowing.

_Don¡¦t be frightened child_ a more feminine voice spoke out Hermione looked down at her Stone. _Yes we are in your stone._

_We are Fairies,_ Ron¡¦s Stone told them _Our destiny is to protect the Unfortunate one._

¡§You¡Kyou mean Harry?¡¨ Ron asked his voice shaky.

¡§No!¡¨ Hermione cut in before the Fairies could say anything, ¡§Not Harry. He¡¦s 15 the one you speak of is 14!¡¨ Ron looked at his friend, filled with concern, she was denying the obvious truth. It wasn¡¦t like Hermione to deny what¡¦s true, did her love for Harry blinded her from seeing the painful truth he just realized?

_Be calm child, the truth may be painful but you must accept it_ the soothing voice came from Hermione¡¦s stone. Ron knew Hermione still don¡¦t accept it but her expression soften. 

_There is no time to argue now we have to find Him._ Ron¡¦s Stone spoke.

¡§But how?¡¨ Ron asked feeling extremely stupid.

_Go up the Hill._ Hermione¡¦s Stone replied. _There the one we seek shall appear._

¡§How do you know?¡¨ Hermione asked emotionlessly.

_The Fairy in the stone the Un¡K He wears is our brother._ The Pink Fairy spoke carefully working around the word ¡§Unfortunate one¡¨ _Our brother spoke to us. He needs us. _

¡§Alright lets go.¡¨ Hermione said, still emotionless. 

***

As they walk toward the hill the Fairies told Ron and Hermione their names. The one that lives in Ron¡¦s Stone is called Fredric and his sister Kindra inhabits Hermione¡¦s Stone. The brother they speak of is named Somnio, he¡¦s the youngest of all three. They are Guardian Fairies. They awaken as soon as the Stone found it¡¦s rightful owner. 

¡§So Sirius didn¡¦t get our name carved in there.¡¨ Said Ron when they got to that part of the story.

¡§He found it with our names on there. It¡¦s amazing.¡¨ Hermione commented, ¡§I mean the Stones could have been bought by someone else and we wouldn¡¦t have got it. Is it a coincidence that Sirius just happens to stumble across the Stones?¡¨

_No it is in fact not a coincidence, his is the Deliverer whether he knows it or not, he was meant to find us and bring us to you at the time of your great needs _ Kindra explained, and as she spoke Hermione¡¦s Stone glowed brilliant pink light. 

¡§I can see what you mean. If you weren¡¦t here then we wouldn¡¦t be here and¡K¡¨ Hermione trailed off not wanting to say it, she can¡¦t bear to think of Harry dead, but everyone understood.

_We are almost there_ Fredric changed the subject, _I can feel them!_ as he finished they¡¦ve reached the top of the hill.

_Brother! Wouldn¡¦t we be more helpful if we come out of the Stone?_ Kindra asked.

_Good thinking Kindra!_ said Fredric. Two ball of light flew out of the Stone, and two fairies appeared. They had ears with a pointed end and gorgeous blond hair. They are the size of adult humans a little taller than Ron. Fredric had on shirt and tights in blue, and a hat. He reminded Hermione of Peter pan from the muggle fairy tales. Kindra had her long blond her flowing down to her waist and she was dressed in a long pink dress that goes all the way to the floor. 

¡§Wow!¡¨ Ron stared in amazement.

¡§So this is what Fairies look like?¡¨ Hermione was enchanted too.

_Yes. We can take form of a human. But some times we can shrink and become like butterflies with wings and everything._ Fredric explained.

_Yeah¡K_Kindra chuckled,_like our brother Somnio would say ¡§Travel Size¡¨_ Her expression turned sad. 

_Kindra, it¡¦s okay, Somnio would be okay. He¡¦s safer than Harry is. _ Fredric laid a comforting hand on Kindra¡¦s shoulder.

_That¡¦s what I mean!_Kindra turned to face him _If Harry dies so will Somnio!_ Tears fled out of Kindra¡¦s eyes. No one knew what to do.

¡§Wow!¡¨ Hermione exclaimed suddenly to change the topic, ¡§It¡¦s beautiful!¡¨ Ron couldn¡¦t help but nod in agreement as he stared down at the little medieval town. Surrounding the town was not a wall but a ring of flowers.

¡§This doesn¡¦t look like a place with something horrible that would keep Harry from coming back.¡¨ Said Hermione.

¡§Yes. But my dear girl keep in mind that things are not always what they appear to be.¡¨ A raspy old voice came from behind them. Hermione and Ron quickly spun around at the sound. They came face to face with an older version of Professor Dumbledore. (AN:I don¡¦t know how Dumbledore can look any older but he¡¦s older.) Only he wasn¡¦t wearing his normal purple robes (AN: Are his robes purple??), he had a long dark brown robe on with a hood over his head. They gasped as jumped back, nearly falling off the side of the hill.

¡§Pro¡KProfessor Dumbledore?¡¨ Ron managed to blurt out.

¡§Yes, that¡¦s what I may seem like to you.¡¨ Dumbledore smiled. 

¡§What do you mean ¡¥seem like¡¦?¡¨ Hermione asked, ¡§So you are NOT Professor Dumbledore?¡¨

¡§That I am¡K¡¨ Dumbledore smiled again, ¡§But I¡¦m not the one you know.¡¨ His words weren¡¦t helping, it just tied more knots into the already messed up string of thoughts in Hermione and Ron¡¦s mind. Dumbledore chuckled at the sight of the two¡¦s frustrated and confused expression. ¡§For now just think of me as Dumbledore.¡¨ It didn¡¦t quite satisfy their thirst for knowledge but they decided that it will do for now.

_Sir can you tell us what we are looking at?_ Kindra was the first to speak.

¡§It¡¦s the village of Fairgrove, it¡¦s a village in Harry's dreamscape.¡¨ Dumbledore replied. The joy in his voice had fade out.

¡§Do you live here?¡¨ Hermione asked, ¡§in this town?¡¨

¡§What makes you think I do?¡¨

¡§Well¡Kif this is Harry¡¦s dream that means he¡¦s controlling what happens right?¡¨ Hermione explained, ¡§And he really likes you so maybe he¡¦d¡K¡¨ Her face grew so red she couldn¡¦t go on.

¡§I understand what you mean. Only there is one thing you should know, Harry dose not control the happenings in this dream, that¡¦s why he¡¦s trapped here. He is free to add thing to the dream but he¡¦s not capable of changing enough to escape.¡¨

¡§If he doesn¡¦t control this dream than who dose?¡¨ Ron asked.

_Ugela_ Fredric suddenly spoke, his voice filled with fear. _The Soul Taker!_ Ron¡¦s Stone glowed dark blue.

¡§Ah-h young one! You know your demons well.¡¨ Dumbledore laughed a little.

¡§Who is this Ugela?¡¨ Hermione asked.

_Yes brother, please do explain?_ Kindra asked. Dumbledore and Fredric seemed to be the only ones who know what is going on.

¡§Go on. Speaking of your fear can help you rid of it.¡¨ Dumbledore encouraged.

_All right,_ Fredric started, _Ugela is a demon, and he takes people¡¦s soles and traps them in a dream. This place is how he lures people into the trap. There¡¦s a bound put on him so he cannot just steal people¡¦s souls from their bodies. As you can see the bound is nothing, he can still take souls._ He stopped.

¡§What dose he do with the souls?¡¨ Hermione asked a little afraid.

_He traps the souls and tortures it, hurt the person beyond bearable_ Fredric¡¦s voice was trembling so much he couldn¡¦t continue.

¡§It creates great strain on the person¡¦s mental state. Eventually the person slips into a coma in the actual reality and dies, and Ugela would eat the dead soul.¡¨ Dumbledore finished leaving everyone speechless with fear.

***

¡§You had enough yet Potter boy?¡¨ Ugela snickered as he threw another ball of energy at the boy¡¦s limp body lying on the floor of his cavern where his is bound for life. Stupid chains! He thought to himself as the looked at the unbreakable chain around his right wrist and his right ankle. ¡§You are a tough one!¡¨ the demon placed his thoughts back to the job at hand. ¡§It¡¦s taking me twice as long to break you as it normally takes.¡¨ The boy didn¡¦t reply, he just lay there gasping for breath. 

_Breath Harry! Breath! You¡¦ve got to, you can¡¦t die here!_ Somnio cried making Harry¡¦s stone glow bright green.

Harry lay on the cold smooth marble floor drenched in cold sweat form pain, he don¡¦t know how much longer he can take this. Dumbledore! Harry thought quietly to himself as Ugela sent another wave of pain through his body, Please hurry¡K

***

¡§We got to get to Harry quick!¡¨ Hermione cried.

¡§Don¡¦t worry, he¡¦s still strong.¡¨ Dumbledore said calmly, ¡§After being here for a week he can still conjure me up to help you.¡¨

¡§A week?¡¨ Ron was confused, ¡§He¡¦s only been out for a little.¡¨

_A day here is the same as a heart beat in reality._ Kindra explained as she finally recover from the shock of what they are going against.

_Fredric! Brother! Are you there?_ a voice they¡¦ve never heard before called out. They all looked around in shock.

_Somnio! Is it you?_ Kindra called out franticly.

_Shhh Kindra! Calm down and listen. He¡¦s trying to reach us._ Fredric shushed Kindra, they closed their eyes.

_Brother! Sister I¡¦m alright! But I cannot fend off Ugela¡¦s attacks, Harry¡¦s hurt badly Brother! I don¡¦t know what to do! I can feel him getting weaker! I don¡¦t think he can hold on any longer!_ Somnio¡¦s voice rang out in the silent space within them.

^.^ Okay that¡¦s the end of this Chapter! Give me another week or so to put up the next k? and if I don¡¦t e-mail me at [aid_sweetc@hotmail.com][1] and remind me! But I will I promise! Review! Tell me what you think! Remember flames welcome! Thanks for reading! Bye now! ^.^

   [1]: mailto:aid_sweetc@hotmail.com



End file.
